Fairy Tail's Shinobi Legend
by snazzycake101
Summary: Long long ago before magic even existed, there was shinobi. But in Earthland there is magic, and shinobi are only myths and legends that parents would tell to their children. On a mission, Erza finds little clues and traces of the existence of a certain shinob. Whenever Erza goes home to tell her friends, they don't believe her. But Erza is determined to find him...
1. Prologue

Long ago, before magic even made its first spark, there was shinobi, otherwise known as ninjas. Shinobi were very powerful, deadly, taking their enemies in a quick move. They ruled all of the Elemental Nations, divided and living in their own regions. They thrived, lived in peace and harmony. But war broke out and a all powerful goddess named Kaguya Otsutsuki, the mother of all chakra was revived. The war devastated the land and the people. Many shinobi fighting in the war lost their lives. The war caused great sorrow, grief, hatred, pain and death. A brave, powerful ninja by the name of Naruto Uzumaki manages to seal away the goddess forever, thus ending the war. But at the cost of his own life.

 _Naruto and Hinata watched in horror as they watched Neji plummet to the ground after being brutally stabbed by the Ten Tail's deadly wood projectiles._

 _Naruto rushed over to Neji and picked him up, holding onto him tightly. Naruto looked around, searching the battlefield for the medical team. Neji rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder. Already on death's doorsteps._

 _"Medics! Where are you!? We have a critical injury here! Hurry!" Naruto shouted frantically, despair in his voice._

 _"No...I'm going...to die." Neji said bluntly, accepting his fate. "Neji." Naruto muttered. "Nii-san!" Hinata said sadly._

 _"Naruto...Lady Hinata...is willing to die for you. So, you hold...more than...one life in you hands. And it seems...my life too...may have been...one of them." Neji said, looking at the crying Hinata with a warm smile._

 _"Why? Why did you do this here? Why would you go so far for me? Even give up you life." Naruto asked tearfully._

 _"Because...you called me a genius." Neji answered. Naruto scrunched his eyes as tears streamed down his face._

 _"Before I die, Naruto...take my Byakugan." Neji said. Naruto perked up in shock, he couldn't believe what he just heard._

 _"What? But-_

 _"You better hurry, once I die, this Byakugan will be sealed away forever, and the enemy won't just stand around waiting for you, so hurry. Have Lady Hinata transplant them for you." Neji cut off Naruto._

 _Hinata sobbed, her hands rubbing her eyes like a child. "Are you sure? I'm not even a Hyuuga!" Naruto said, still a little unsure._

 _Until Hinata placed her hand on top of Naruto's. "Come on Naruto-kun, we don't have time for that, we have to hurry up." She said._

 _"Okay." Naruto finally conceded. Hinata moved closer to Neji and Naruto, and began the transplanting process._

 _Soon, Hinata was finished, she cupped Naruto's face with both her hands, looking into Naruto's newly transplanted eyes with her own._

 _"Use it wisely, Neji-niisan entrusted you with his Byakugan, make good use of it." Hinata said. Naruto nodded, "Thank you, I will, I promise." Naruto promised._

 _-Later in the War-_

 _It happened again, just like on their first mission. Sasuke stood in front of a completely shocked Naruto, with one of Kaguya's deadly chakra rods poking through Sasuke's gut._

 _Kaguya's face showed amusement while Naruto's face only showed pain and sorrow and Sasuke held a smile on his, blood leaked out from his mouth. Sasuke laid on the verge of death in his best friend's arms. Naruto deactivated Sage of Six Paths mode._

 _"No...not again." Naruto said sadly. Sasuke chuckled. "Why...why did you block the attack!" Naruto asked, a little frustrated._

 _Sasuke scoffed quitely, "Well, my body just...moved on its own. Just like that time." Sasuke answered, referencing the time he took the blow of hundreds of senbons from Haku. Tears flowed out from Naruto's eyes._

 _"Naruto, you have to stop her, you have to live!" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. Sasuke smiled._

 _"Listen Naruto, there is something I want to give you, something that'll help you win this fight." Sasuke said. Naruto widened his eyes._

 _"I'm giving you my...Rinne-sharingan, as well as the Yin-seal." Sasuke revealed. Naruto's widened even more._

 _"Naruto...give me your left hand." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and stuck out his left hand with his palm facing up. Sasuke in return placed his own left on top of Naruto's. He kept it there for a while before lifting it up._

 _Naruto looked down at his left palm, to see the moon seal that was once on Sasuke's left plam, on his. Naruto then watched Sasuke reach for his dojutsu and literally taking the Rinne-sharingan out of his eye socket._

 _Naruto slightly cringed from the sight. "Are you sure about this Sasuke?" Naruto asked for insurance while Sasuke proceeded to implant the Rinne-sharingan into Naruto's left eye. "Yes, you are my best friend, I entrust you with that power. So use it wisely, you have the full power of the Sage of Six Paths, you have all tailed beasts inside of you, and you now possess the power of all the Three Great Dojutsu, Kaguya is no match for you now." Sasuke said._

 _"And take this..." Sasuke said, his arm slowly reached behind him and it grasped the Kusanagi. He carefully swung the sword around his body and handed it to Naruto._

 _Naruto hesitated. "Just take it you dobe." Sasuke said firmly._

 _Naruto nodded, taking the Kusanagi from Sasuke's grip, "Thank you...Sasuke." He thanked, while Sasuke finally began fading away, but Naruto continued to clutch his best friend in his arms, weeping._

 _All while Kaguya watched in amusement, cackling menacingly. Naruto looked up at the evil goddess with his new eyes angrily, he had one eye with a Byakugan and one eye with the Rinne-sharingan, he was hell bent on killing her or at least sealing her away for good._

 _"How amusing! How sweet and saddening, a dear friend dying in the hands of another dear friend!" Kaguya teased._

 _This only infuriated Naruto even more. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Naruto vowed. Kaguya smirked, "Bring it on boy!" She taunted._

 _Naruto gritted his teeth, launching himself at the goddess, activating Sage of Six Paths mode. Naruto struck Kaguya in the guts head first like a rhino._

 _Normally, such a violent head bump would cause severe brain damage to the head bumper, but it only gave Kaguya extreme violent nausea. Blood shot out from her mouth._

 _Naruto smirked, using even more force, he launched the goddess into the sky. "Enjoy your ride!" Naruto teased. Kaguya looked down at the blond shinobi in hate and disgust._

 _Naruto charged further towards the Rabbit Princess, sticking out both of his palms, preparing to seal away the mother of all chakra away forever._

 _Kaguya noticed and panicked, she readied herself for another teleportation jutsu. "You're too late!" Naruto shouted, having finally come into contact with Kaguya._

 _As soon as Naruto touched Kaguya, the sealing jutsu immediately began working its way on sealing away the goddess forever. Kaguya narrowed her eyes._

 _"No! I won't go down like this! I will take you down with me!" Kaguya said, and she meant what she said. As a another black chakra rod slid down from her long, oversized sleeves, her hands grabbed onto it._

 _"It's too late for any of those words now!" Naruto shouted, oblivious to what Kaguya was doing right now._

 _Kaguya smirked, she took the rod and plunged it through Naruto's gut, just like how it happened with Sasuke. Before the sealing jutsu completely sealed her away._

 _Sage of Six Paths mode was deactivated. Naruto screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, landing violently with his back facing the ground._

 _Naruto clutched onto his stomach, blood dripping from his mouth. Naruto panted hard, finally spreading out his arms and legs, accepting his fate._

 _"So...this is how Naruto Uzumaki dies." Naruto mumbled quietly to himself as he stared up at the blue sky. Naruto scoffed, 'How pathetic.'_

 _With that, Naruto's eyes began shutting. His breathing stopped...'Forgive me...Sakura-chan...Kakashi-sensei, but this is goodbye.'_

 _-To be continued-_

Snazzycake101- So, to people who haven't read my announcement on the Fairy Tail Ninja. First off, you're probably wondering, this must be going in your head-"Snazzy? What's with the new Fairy Tail and Naruto crossover?"

Well, I just came up with a new idea, and I wanted to publish it for real. This has some similarities with the _Fairy Tail Ninja,_ but it has its differences. I hope you like this new idea, this will be following the canon but not for a few chapters, and it won't start entirely from the beginning of the anime. Also, Naruto's introduction to Fairy Tail will be later on in this story, unlike the _Fairy Tail Ninja._ And boy did I have a hard time coming up with this one lol.

So yes, Naruto gains all of his new powers before his arrival to Earthland. And I promise I won't nerf up or fuck up Naruto's power. And yes, although Naruto may be godlike and powerful, I still have to try my best to limit his use of power, because we all know just him alone without all of the enhancement I gave him in this story, with his original power, his power probably equals Acnologia's from Fairy Tail, if not he's even more powerful than Acnologia, or I 'd say even Zeref.

Also, I know this is kind of short and the fight with Kaguya is short, but the meaning of those two flashbacks are really to tell how Naruto got the Byakugan, Rinne-sharingan, Yin-seal and Kusanagi. The fight with Kaguya was just a little something extra i added, so just wanna let you know before you start complaining on how short I made NAruto and Kaguya's fight was.

Also, pairing hasn't been decided yet, but may be going for harem

But I hope you enjoy this new crossover, stay tuned for chapter 2! And ch 25 of the Fairy Tail Ninja is on its way!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM!

SEE YA LATER YA MOTHERFUCKERS!


	2. Prologue Part Two

_Naruto laid on the ground, arms and legs spread and relaxed. Naruto smiled, welcoming death with it. 'So it seems...I'll be joining you on the other side...Sasuke.' Naruto thought._

 _Naruto deactivated both of his dojutsu and looked into the sky. His Eyes held sadness. 'It's about time I join you two, mom...dad.'_

 _Finally, Naruto began fading away in the same fashion as Sasuke and Obito did whenever they were struck with the black rods._

 _Naruto closed his eyes, his breathing stopped. And eventually, his entire body was gone._

Naruto thought he left the mortal world, he thought he was going to join his other beloved people, he thought everything was over. But...Lord Kami had a different plan for the young shinobi...

 _Naruto woke up, coughing. He immediately grimaced from the lingered pain he felt from his guts, which the location he had been stabbed._

 _Naruto looked around, observing and taking in his surroundings. He sat in the middle of a forest, he didn't look so hot._

 _Naruto came back the way he was left, shabby torn up clothes. His body was covered in grim, blood and wounds._

 _'What the hell is this? I'm suppose to be dead!' Naruto wondered suspiciously. 'Wait, this must be heaven.' He thought._

 _Naruto relaxed a bit more. He than heard a low, rumbling chuckle coming from inside him. 'Well kit, you couldn't be more wrong.' Kurama said out of nowhere, slightly startling his host._

 _'Hey Kurama, you're still here!' Naruto said to him in joy. 'Tch, it ain't that easy to get rid of me.' Kurama replied._

 _'What is this place Kurama? Is this heaven?' Naruto asked, still clutching onto his broken body. 'No, you've been given the chance to live a new life.' Kurama finally revealed._

 _Naruto widened his eyes in shock, although he didn't believe the fox's words. 'Come on now you stupid furball, where are we really.' Naruto asked more seriously._

 _'He isn't lying.' Son Goku said to Naruto just as seriously. Naruto couldn't believe those words. 'How...do you guys know?' Naruto asked, getting more curious and curious by the second._

 _'We all met up with the Sage of Six Paths, and he told us you deserved to start a new life.' Kurama said. Naruto sighed, 'Oh' Was all he said, finally believing Kurama's words._

 _Kurama let out a deep gravely sigh. 'Remember, Naruto. We will always be here for you, for whatever you need.' Gyuki said._

 _Naruto nodded, 'Thank you.'_

Naruto looked around and saw the Kusanagi lying on the ground just beside him. Naruto reached over to pick it up, he looked at it in more detail.

 _'Oh yeah, Sasuke gave me this, he gave me his eye, he entrusted me with his power. Only thing is, I have no idea on how to use this sword or this eye.'_ Naruto went through in his head.

' _I'm not really good with the Byakugan either, let's just say...I'm not good with the new stuff I've been given. Well, I did just recently get these new powers, it's not like I could just learn how to use them in a instant.'_

 _'Well than, I'll just have to train, and learn to use my new powers...but this time...I'll be on my own.' Naruto thought._

Naruto strolled around the forest, carrying the Kusanagi in his hands, discovering a river bank. He sat on a rock just beside the river bank.

When Naruto looked into his reflection in the water, he saw just how totaled his clothes. _'Aw man, gonna need some new clothes. Maybe I can summon Gamakichi to bring me some new clothes from Mount Myoboku.' Naruto thought._

So Naruto took the time to nurse his body back to health, of course, he had help from the tailed beasts. But it took a good seven days even with all his healing powers to nurse his body back to health.

For one year in the new world, Naruto goes through rigorous training. Training every hour of the day, through the nights. He trained non-stop.

Non-stop was an understatement, the only times he took any breaks was when he was hungry. But other than that, Naruto trained whenever he can, while also remaining secluded in the forest, never revealing himself to the new world.

There were painful, tough times. Naruto never stopped, he continued to practice and practice until he felt he has perfected whatever he worked on.

Naruto practiced with all three of the dojutsu, becoming better and better each day. Of course he knew there was still so much to learn.

Naruto trained with the kusanagi as well, and even learned to use the Chidori, which of course took time to perfect. Naruto even knows how to form a combination of Chidori and the Rasengan.

The Rasengan would be the core, while the Chidori would surround it. Obviously, it would be devastating for anyone that would be hit with this combination.

When time hit the one year mark, Naruto was already 18 years old. His bond with the tailed beasts are stronger than ever.

Naruto's clothes had also reached its final limit. Fortunately, Naruto could summon the toads from Mount Myoboku. So Gamakichi decided to have new clothing made for Naruto, including a new forehead protector.

Naruto's new outfit consists of a orange long sleeved kimono shirt, on top of that was a black sleeveless kimono shirt, in which he kept that one open. The two kimono shirts he wore was held together by a a red ribbon. Naruto donned black caprices with black shinobi sandals. And on top of all of that, was a red sage cloak with a high collar that reached up to his ears, for the Kusanagi, it was held in a sheath in which Naruto carried on his body, wearing the sheath over his body. And a Leaf Headband finished off his outfit.

Naruto's physical appearance has changed as well. Naruto's hair grew slightly longer, it became more wild and slightly messier, his bangs nearly cover up his eyes. His hair locks are now chin length. However his hair was still not as long as his father's.

It's no surprise for a person who's trained non-stop for a year to gain muscles. Naruto had the perfect body, nice broad shoulders and a strong-built body.

Naruto still remains isolated from the outside world, therefore he has no idea that magic was a thing, no idea that there were wizards.

Naruto certainly doesn't have a clue that shinobi and himself were already known to this world...

Snazzycake101- So here is ch 2! I hoped you enjoy this chapter...even though it was just introductions and explanations of what happened and how Naruto arrived in Earthland. But I like it so far and I hope you guys do too! If you spot any mistakes please let me know! I also hope you like the new outfit I gave Naruto. Also, see the cover of this story? I drew that picture, it's to give you guys an idea of how Naruto's new look and outfit is suppose to look like. I did my best to make sure Naruto didn't look like a shadow clone of Minato, and I know the sage cloak covers most of his outfit, but I didn't realize that until I was done with the pic. I hope you like the drawing I did for you guys!

Also, I know the first two chapters were short, but I try making them longer in future chapters!

So...still have no idea of what the pairing should be...give me you guy's suggestions! Please comment, like, share...do all that fun good stuff! Also, I hope you guys liked how I brought Naruto into the world of Fairy Tail, I was having a hard time with that and this what I came up with, so hope you guys like it!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL!

SEE YA LATER YA MOTHERFUCKERS!


	3. Chapter 1

-XxX-The Town of Magnolia-XxX-

A young beautiful woman with scarlet long hair dressed in heavy armor walked through the streets of Magnolia. Her name...was Erza Scarlet. Known as Titania of Fairy Tail, she is one of the most powerful wizards in the land of Fiore.

Erza had just come back from a solo mission in Hargeon. She was very satisfied with the reward she got from it.

She walked through the streets, dragging along a cart full of luggage like usual, on her way home to Fairy Tail.

The only thing that bothered her was one incident that happened on her journey back from her job.

-(Flashback)-

 _Erza strolled along the trail that would lead her home. All was fine, it seemed peaceful, quiet. There was only her and nature. At least...that's what Erza thought._

 _As Erza walked further down the path, she got closer and closer to the outskirts of Magnolia. Erza was stopped whenever she saw a kunai stabbed randomly into the ground._

 _Erza widened her eyes. 'Is that!?' She wondered. Before she made any moves, Erza's head peeked around her surroundings, searching for anything that seemed fishy._

 _After she was confident that this wasn't a enemy trap, Erza cautiously approached the kunai knife. "Is this...an actual kunai?" Erza mumble to herself quietly, bending over._

 _Erza than reached for the knife and grabbed hold of the handle. Erza gulped, she couldn't believe her eyes. She finally took out of the ground and held it a little closer, taking a closer look at it._

 _'Wow, it feels so real.' Erza thought in awe. She narrowed her eyes, getting a little suspicious. 'But why is this here? How is it here? These only existed in the legends and nothing else. There's no way this could real!' Erza thought, suddenly getting serious._

 _A sudden rustle in the bushes startled Erza, her head perked up, and she shot up to her feet, trying to find the source of the rustle. She widened her eyes even more when she saw such a familiar figure._

 _She didn't know who, or what it was. All she could see was sun kissed spiky hair. Erza stared in shock, 'Who is that!?' Erza wondered._

 _The figure turned around and looked at the Scarlet-haired woman. Erza stepped a little closer, hoping to get a better look at the man._

 _But to Erza's disappointment, his face was masked by shadows cast by the trees and the sun. In a quick move, the man disappeared in a flash._

 _"Wait!" Erza shouted desperately. But it was no use, the man had already disappeared in a flash. Erza looked down at the kunai she still gripped in her hand._

 _She narrowed her eyes. "Who was that? And why...did he look so much like..." Erza paused. 'Whatever, I should probably tell the guild about this.' She thought, slipping the kunai into the back of her skirt._

 _-(Flashback Ends)-_

Erza stopped walking, standing in the middle of the street while other civilians walked passed her casually. _'Did I just imagine that? Was it real? Could it really be him?_ ' Erza thought, a little in doubt.

Erza sighed, _'If I tell the guild, they probably won't believe me anyway, even if I show them the kunai.'_ She thought.

 _'Should I even tell them about this?'_ Erza wondered.

Erza than continued walking through town. And when she finally arrived at the front doors of the Fairy Tail guildhall, Erza stood there for while, still thinking through everything.

Erza took in a deep breath and pushed open the two big doors of Fairy Tail, walking into the lively guild.

Erza gulped, walking over to the master slowly. "Yo Erza what's up! How was your mission?" Master Makarov of Fairy Tail asked joyfully.

Erza smiled, "It was a success master." She replied. Makarov chuckled, "That's great! Glad to hear it!" He said.

Erza couldn't help but chuckle herself.

Just when Erza was preparing to the old man of the incident that happened. Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy walked over to Erza, greeting her casually.

"Hey Erza! So, how did did your mission go? I can only guess it went well." Lucy smiled.

"Yes indeed." Erza replied. "That's awesome! We're having a party! You wanna join?" Natsu said cheerfully. Lucy scoffed, "Since when are we NOT having a party." She teased. Gray smirked.

Erza smiled, "Sure." She said. _'Maybe I'll just tell them tomorrow.'_

 _-_ XxX-Fairy Hills-XxX-

Erza sat down on her bed holding the kunai in her hands, eyeing it carefully. Staring at her reflection in the kunai.

 _-(Flashback)-_

 _"They say, long before magic and wizards existed, lived shinobi, who utilized a source called chakra. They were very powerful, they used many different kinds of weapons, shurikens, kunais and more! There was a also a very powerful shinobi by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, and it is said that when war broke out and when a all powerful goddess is revived, he gave up his life to seal her life away forever." Makarov told._

 _-(Flashback ends)-_

Erza recalled a time where Makarov told the entire guild about that tale whenever Natsu came running in after supposedly hearing the very same thing from a mission.

But now, Erza started wondering about everything. _'Were they really real? Did shinobi really live, did they really exist? Was there really a war? Was there really a goddess? And...was there really a Naruto Uzumaki? How did such an idea ever been...brought up? Is this kunai I'm holding even real? Was what I saw even real? Was I just...imagining things?'_ Ever since that incident, all of these things ran through Erza's mind non-stop.

Erza sighed, _'Gosh, why am I even fussing so hard over something as trivial as this?'_

 _-(Flashback)-_

 _'Hey Master, do you know what...Naruto Uzumaki looked like?' A curious Natsu asked. Makarov looked at Natsu, 'What's wrong boy, why are you so interested in this?' He asked. Erza listened in._

 _'Is he still alive?' Natsu continued to ask. Gray scoffed, 'What do you think idiot? Of course he's not!' He said. Natsu gave Gray a stinky look, who in which returned the look._

 _Natsu sighed in disappointment, 'Man, I wanted to fight him!'_

 _Makarov chuckled, 'Hmm, well a lot people said he had blond spiky hair, and he had whiskers on his face, three on each side. Sky blue eyes, and that's all really.' Makarov told._

 _'Oh.' Was all Natsu said. The guild laughed._

 _-(Flashback ends)-_

 _'Well, I did see...that man...he did have...blond spiky hair, but drats! I couldn't see his face.'_ Erza thought.

Erza shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the crazy things, still looking down at the knife. Erza took her pointer finger and gently poked the tip of the kunai, immediately retracting her finger from it's sharpness. _'Wow, it certainly is very sharp.'_

Finally, Erza set the kunai right beside her on the nightstand, lying down on the bed, preparing to go to sleep. _'I wanna keep digging into this, I wanna find that man.'_

-XxX-In the Forest-XxX-

Naruto sat against the trunk of a tree in the quite night. He sighed, _'That was a close one, I'm glad she didn't see what I looked like.'_ Naruto thought in relief, recalling the incident when a girl with scarlet hair, that surprisingly looked so much like his mother, picked up one of his kunai and almost saw him.

 _'Yo kit, so...still gonna remain isolated from this world? You know, there is a reason why the Sage of Six Paths sent you here, it's not for you to hide from the world, it's for you to interact with the people in it and use your new powers to help them out, maybe even search for peace.'_ Kurama said.

Naruto scoffed, never had he thought he would hear someone like Kurama say something like that. He looked at the giant nine tailed fox.

 _'I'm still not ready yet.' Naruto said. The tailed beasts sighed, 'Well, we're with you no matter what.' Shukaku said. Naruto nodded in place for a thanks._

Naruto narrowed his eyes, he just couldn't get over the fact of how much that woman he saw resembled his mother. _'Still though, why did she look at my kunai like it was some kind of...'_ Naruto paused on his thoughts, unable to word it out.

 _'Whatever.'_ Naruto thought nonchalantly.

-XxX-Morning at the Fairy Tail guildhall-XxX-

Erza walked into the guildhall, this time for sure ready to her guild of the incident. Mira was one of the first to see the serious look on Erza's face.

"Hey Erza, you look a little too serious even for you, is everything alright?" Mira asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah I'm fine." Erza replied. Mira looked at Erza for a while before nodding, "Okay, if you say so."

Lucy also just arrived at the guildhall, waving at the scarlet haired woman. "Hey Erza!" Lucy waved.

Erza sat down. "Hey Erza! Let's fight!" A cheerful Natsu came shouting in. "Ugh." Erza let out. "Oh come on! Let's fight! I wanna beat you!" Natsu pouted.

Elfman, Mira's younger brother scoffed. "Tch, there's no way you'd be able to beat Erza! You'd have to be a man to be able to beat her in a battle!" Elfman preached.

Natsu gave Elfman an irate look, "I am a man!" Elfman burst into laughter. Natsu turned back to Erza, bugging her once more.

"Listen Natsu, I'm in the mood for this right now!" Erza said. "Hey Natsu! Fight me!" Gray shouted, charging at Natsu and crashing his forehead onto Natsu's, giving him the most stereotypical rivalry look, Natsu returned the look.

The whole guild sighed, "There they go again." Mira said. Makarov chuckled. "Ugh, those two will never get along." Lucy groaned.

"Who said anything about me fight you!" Natsu spat rudely into his rival's face. "Me! Listen, if you can't even beat Erza in a fight, you'll never be able to beat Naruto Uzumaki in a fight!" Gay insulted. Happy smiled sheepishly, "Now now Natsu."

Natsu growled, "Well, you wouldn't be able to beat him either!" Gray scrunched his eyes, about to retaliate with his own words until Erza came in between the two fighting boys, putting both her hands on them, each one on their heads and pushed them apart.

"That's quite enough already boys!" Erza said in a stern scary voice, instilling slight fear in the Natsu and Gray, who stopped their little bickering.

"Yes mam!" The two boys replied. Erza sighed and released them. The guild laughed.

Erza turned to her guild, giving them a serious look. "What's wrong Erza?" Lucy asked. "Listen up! I have important news I have to say to you guys!" Erza informed.

"Well go on Erza." Makarov encouraged. Erza took in a deep breath. While everyone listened in.

"Yesterday on a mission, I had an incident." Erza began. "Incident? Are you okay Erza" Lucy asked worryingly.

"Yes I'm fine Lucy." Erza assured.

"Anyways, this is what I found." Erza said, reaching over to the back of her blue skirt and carefully pulling the kunai out and holding out for everyone to see, dangling it from the handle.

Makarov widened his eyes while the whole guild gasped including Lucy. "Erza! Where'd you find that!?" Makarov demanded.

"It was just stabbed randomly in the ground, I saw it and I picked it up." Erza said.

"Erza...is that...is that really...a real kunai knife?" Mira asked nervously. "Well, I've been asking myself that question since I found it." Erza said.

Natsu gulped, "Whoa! It looks so cool! I've never seen one before!" Natsu said childishly. Gray punched Natsu, "Shut up you fire freak! This is no time to be foolish!" Gray said. "Tch." Was all Natsu replied to the ice wizard.

"But...why would it just be stabbed in the middle of the ground randomly? And more importantly, how!?" Levy questioned.

"Yeah, we all know these only existed in the myths!" Lucy said. Erza narrowed her eyes, eyeing the knife more carefully.

"Yeah, how do we even know it's real?" Macao asked. "Well, try touching the tip, you all said that kunai were sharp right? I felt it last night, and seemed pretty sharp." Erza said.

Lucy carefully walked up and stuck out her pointer finger, lightly grazing the tip of the kunai. "Wow, it really is sharp!" Lucy said, immediately taking her finger away.

"Also, this isn't all that happened. Whenever I was taking a closer look at it, I saw someone in the bushes, I couldn't a lot, all I saw was bright blond spiky hair, a long red coat with a high collar and a sword on his back. Well, he did turn around to look at me, I was about to get a good at him, but his face was covered up by shadows, and than he just...disappeared in a flash! So fast, faster than any wizard alive!" Erza explained.

Some of the members looked at Erza was doubt. "Erza, are you trying to say that...you saw Naruto Uzumaki?" Mira asked. Erza nodded.

Everyone looked at Erza in shock. Silence filled the air before the guild burst into laughter. "Man! What a load of bull!" Natsu said.

Erza grunted in frustration, "I'm serious you guys! You would believe me if you had been there with me!" Erza said. Mira looked at Erza sympathetically.

"Erza, how do you know it's Naruto? You do know he's been dead since long before magic existed!" Macao said. Erza looked down, _'I know what I saw.'_

"I have a theory that this kunai belongs to him." Erza said. "Come on Erza! Someone like you shouldn't be believing in something like this!" Elfman said.

Erza sighed, "I know, but...it seemed so real." She said. "You probably just...imagined it." Lucy said. "I guess." Erza said in defeat.

After that Erza decided to take a little walk in the forest, back to the same forest where she found the kunai. _'As I thought, no one believes me. I can't blame them.'_ Erza thought.

Erza stopped at the spot where she found the kunai. Erza looked at the forest that surrounded the path. Erza strayed from it and walked into the forest.

As Erza wondered further into the forest, she started feeling an intense power aura. _'God! What is this feeling!_ ' Erza wondered.

Erza wandered even more further, until she started spotting trees with unusual scratch marks. She walked up to one and observed the scratch marks.

 _'No, an animal couldn't have made these. These marks definitely came from a very sharp object.'_ Erza deduced, going further into forest where the aura increase even more.

Finally, Erza gently and quietly pushed through the tough layers bushes until she finally reached an open space, where she finally found him...

Snazzycake101- HAH! Left you on a cliffhanger didn't I? Hahahaha, I'm so evil. Well, too bad! You'll just have to wait till the next chapter comes out! Jk, ch 2 will be out no time! Also, I have decided the pairing, it will be another NaruErza. I hope you liked this chapter! Poor Erza, no one believes her! By the way if you are wondering why it takes place, it is a little after the Lullaby arc

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!

SEE YA LATER YA MAJESTIC MOTHERFUCKERS!


	4. Chapter 2

Erza stared in complete utter shock and disbelief. There it was again, the brilliant blonde spiky hair that she once saw.

Erza, still in doubt, tried maneuvering around the bushes, wanting a better closer look at him. She just had to get a look at his face.

All while Naruto sat there in the middle of the open space, meditating peacefully, the Kusanagi laying beside him. Seemingly oblivious of his stalker.

Finally, Erza got to a spot where she was literally looking square at Naruto's face. She smirked, _'I finally found you, I only wished some other people were with me.'_ Erza thought.

Although Naruto made it seem like he was oblivious to Erza but, he had already sensed her long before she found him.

 _'Hey kit, you gonna talk to her?' Kurama asked. 'Maybe not, I'm moving to a different area, I don't like being watched while in peace.' Naruto said._

 _'Tch, whatever you say.' Kurama replied._

Naruto opened his eyes and got up onto his feet, bending down to grab the Kusanagi. Erza widened her eyes, _'No! He's leaving again!'_ Erza thought a little frantically.

Naruto once again turned around to look at Erza, who's heart was melted by his kind sky blue eyes, mesmerized by them, marveling at Naruto's wild blonde spiky hair, and she adored his innocent whiskers.

Before Naruto left he spoke softly, but loud enough for the Scarlet to hear-

"Sorry, but maybe another time."

Erza gasped, finally having the courage the come out of the bushes and really face the legendary figure, but not before Naruto disappeared in a flash again.

Erza stood in the spot of Naruto, smelling the lingering scent of ramen on him. Erza gripped her fists tight, frustrated with herself. _'Dammit! I'm such a fool! I should've had more courage to face him! Talk to him! And there's no doubt about it! That was him! That was...the famous legendary Naruto Uzumaki.'_ Erza confirmed, while also berating herself for messing up yet again.

 _'Question is...should I tell the guild?_ ' Erza wondered.

Erza began walking back to the guildhall, pondering over if she should in fact tell the guild about this. _'It IS him! Those whiskers...that blond spiky hair...and those...stunning blue eyes! It's gotta be him!'_ Erza thought.

 _'I can tell he must be very powerful just from the aura he gave off. He's definitely someone not to anger.'_ Erza continued.

 _'I have to get him to talk to me! I want to know why he's here, how he is here, and more. I need to get his attention, and I'm going to!'_ Erza thought confidently.

Erza continued strolling through the streets. _'Should I...tell the guild?'_ She wondered. Erza shook her head, _'No, they'd never believe me...but...it doesn't mean I have to stop searching for him.'_ Erza smirked.

 _'I'm going out there again and I'm going to find him. If he really is out there, he's alone, no one to show him around this world, because...who knows how long he's been here! Naruto has done so many great things, and he is's the reason why magic and wizards exist, someone has to be there for him!'_ Erza thought.

 _'But than...there is a good chance he just wants to be left alone...but even so! I at least have to get a good talk with him!'_ Erza thought, finally coming to a resolve.

Erza finally arrived back at the guild, and she was still unsure of whether she should her fellow guild mates of this incident.

Erza knew no one believed her, even Natsu. Which was odd, Natsu should be the one of the people who do believe her since Natsu has always looked up to Naruto, and he even wanted to fight him.

Erza than pushed open the doors, walking into the noisy guildhall. "Hello Erza!" Mira greeted cheerfully. Erza just responded with a simple wave.

Erza sat down at the bar in the stool looking over to Mira, who approached her. "So, are you still thinking about the stuff with...you know...Naruto or that kunai?" Mira asked.

Erza nodded. Mira sighed, "Do you really believe that he's really out there? Naruto Uzumaki." Mira asked.

Erza remained silent, _'Maybe I'll tell Mira.'_

"Yes I do, he's really out there!" Erza said. Mira titled her head, looking at Erza questionably. "How are you so sure?" Mira asked.

Erza shrugged. Mira took in a deep breath and let it out. "Why are you so determined in finding someone that's not even alive?" Mira asked.

Erza chuckled, "I ask myself that question all the time Mira."

Mira couldn't help but giggle herself. "It would be very interesting to see Naruto. How would everyone react? I mean, he is such a...he's basically a legendary figure now! I mean, Natsu himself wants to fight him!" Mira said.

Erza laughed. "I'm going to look again tomorrow." Mira nodded. "You be careful okay Erza?" Erza nodded to the barmaid.

After hanging out for a little while longer at the guild with her friends, Erza headed back to Fairy Hills.

As Erza stepped into her home, she thought more and more about the situation. _'What happens if we actually come face to face? What if he comes off a little hostile? What if he runs off again?'_ Erza thought about all the what ifs, and didn't want to continue on with the what ifs.

 _'But than, he said...'Sorry, but maybe another time'! So...does that mean he intends on actually meeting me?'_ Erza wondered as she sat down on her bed.

So many questions, Erza knew these questions could only be answered if she really managed to confront him face to face.

Erza got into her pajamas and went to sleep, deciding to deal with all of the madness the next day.

And there Erza was again, in the forest searching for the blond shinobi. Erza carefully followed the path where she had originally found Naruto, hoping that he would be there again.

But Erza immediately knew he wasn't there because she didn't feel that same intense power aura she had felt when Naruto had been there.

When Erza arrived at that open space, just as she thought, no one was there. "Dammit!" Erza cursed and continued to walk on, treading further from the area.

Erza walked on, poking her head around and scanning through the trees.

She kept this up for only up to an hour before she was starting to lose faith again. "I should head back for now..." Erza said in disappointment.

Erza began heading back to the guild, with no leads and sign of the legendary shinobi. _'I wonder if he's trying to avoid me...'_ Erza thought as she treads.

She sighed.

And there is was again, just before Erza completely left the area she had just explored, she felt it again. The immense familiar energy coming from somewhere.

It caused Erza to stop walking and she looked back, _'There it is again! That aura! Just like before! But than that means...'_ Era paused.

Without hesitation, Erza turned back and ran towards the aura. Erza knew this familiar aura, it's gotta be him...

 _'It has to be him!'_ Erza thought without doubt. Finally she stopped, panting slightly. Erza looked around. Now slowly walking around, she could still feel the aura.

Erza walked and walked, and finally, she saw him once again from afar. Naruto was leaning against the trunk of a tree, napping peacefully.

Erza smiled, having finally found Naruto Uzumaki. _'I finally found you.'_ She though triumphantly.

And this time, Erza didn't bother to hesitate, she boldly walked up the sleeping blondie, he looked so innocent, and he was sleeping so soundly that Erza slightly didn't want to awake him from his slumber.

But this was it, after going through so much trouble, she won't let another good opportunity slip away. Erza leaned over Naruto's body, tapping his shoulder gently.

Ezra looked around and saw the Kusanagi laying right beside its owner. _'Wow, he's a swordsmen, interesting_.' Erza thought.

Naruto finally began opening up his eyes, when he saw the same Scarlet haired woman from before, he widened his eyes, immediately shooting them fully open.

Erza only watched in shock, it was really him. Naruto frantically stood up, snatching the Kusanagi and stepping aside from the tree and looked at Erza with his blue eyes.

"I can't believe it! It really is you! Naruto Uzumaki!" Erza said. Naruto backed away and arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Who the hell are you? And...how the hell do you know my name?" Naruto asked a bit rudely. Erza also lifted a brow in the same fashion.

But after a couple of awkward moments, she finally realized the issue. _'Right! Of course! So he doesn't know anything about this world! And he doesn't know me, nor does he know that he's already well known here and stupid me for not introducing myself.'_ Erza deduced, a face of realization on her face.

Naruto remained puzzled. "Listen, I don't know who you are but...I should get going." Naruto said slyly, attempting to slip away, slipping the Kusanagi onto his back.

Erza noticed he was leaving, and as Naruto turned his back towards Erza, she reached her arm out, grabbing hold of his with her right hand, stopping him in his tracks.

Erza stared at the back of Naruto, marveling at his broad shoulders. Naruto gently shook Erza's hand and retracted his arm, his back still facing Erza.

"Wait! I'm Erza Scarlet." Erza finally introduced herself. Naruto looked down, hesitant to make facial contact with her, partly because she looked so much like Kushina.

"Please, let's talk about this! Let's look each other in the face and explain everything." Erza said sternly. But Naruto still refused to face her.

"Face me!" Erza demanded with a serious face. Naruto sighed, he finally turned and looked into her brown eyes.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked. "I just want to talk to you." Erza said. Naruto face held mistrust. "I can't tell you about me, I don't know you! You may know about me somehow, but I can't reveal anything about me to you until you've earned my trust!" Naruto said with the same stern voice.

Erza narrowed her eyes. "I assure I am not trying anything here, I just want to have a peaceful talk, and I promise to explain everything." Erza assured.

Naruto arched a brow, still uneasy about trusting her. "Fine, but don't expect anything out of me!" He said. Erza nodded.

So Erza went on to tell Naruto about how he and shinobi are legends and myths, about wizards and guilds and magic.

By the end, Naruto had a better understanding of this world, and thought about going out and reading books about this so called magic and these so called wizards.

"So, now do you see?" Erza said. "I guess." Naruto said. Erza sighed. "How long have you been here?" Erza asked, hoping to get at least some answers out of him.

 _'Well, she did just tell everything about her world and all, might as well tell her some about me.'_ Naruto thought.

"One year." Naruto finally answered. Erza widened her eyes. "One year? In this forest!?" Erza said. Naruto nodded, "I spent one year training and learning all of my new powers." He said.

"But why didn't you ever show yourself to the world?" Erza asked. "Simply because I was too busy training." Naruto said, and it was the truth.

"Wow, what were you training on?" Erza asked. "That is none of your business." Naruto said. Erza grunted in frustration.

"Than, at least...let me show you around this world, please!" Erza begged. Naruto groaned irately, looking at her in irate.

 _Kurama laughed, 'Go kit! It's time you get out of this wretched forest.' He rumbled. 'Yeah! Go Naruto! You're ready!' Shukaku encouraged, and so did the other tailed beasts._

Naruto looked at her for awhile before and sighing and conceding. "Fine."

Erza smirked, "Thanks."

And so, Erza took Naruto around, showing him all the different places and things that happen within the town. Not minding the stares that were made at Naruto.

When Erza had finally made it back to the guild, she was excited to introduce this legendary figure to her guild.

Erza pushed open the doors in excitement, with Naruto standing behind her casually with his hand tucked inside his pant pockets. But only to find the members in panic.

"But before anyone said anything, the entire guild turned around and saw the unbelievable. Cana nearly choked on her beer, Wakaba spat out his cigarette in shock, Mira dropped two glass full of beer onto the ground, causing to shatter, Makarov spat out the beer he drank and everyone else stared in shock, Laxus was a bit stunned.

And just like Erza, the guild could feel Naruto's intense power aura.

 _'Is that? But how? He's suppose to be dead!'_ Laxus thought in disbelief.

"I'm seeing this but I still don't believe it." Wakaba said. "Same." Macao replied. Elfman narrowed his eyes, "So it turns out Erza was telling the truth."

Erza looked behind her at the blondie and looked back at her guild. "Naruto...Uzumaki?" Mira said. Erza nodded.

The whole guild fell over in shock. Makarov's eyes were literally almost about to pop out of his skull. Naruto sighed, _'So, they know me to huh.'_

"The wild messy blond spiky hair, six whiskers three on each side, sky blue eyes, and that...over flowing power energy! There is no doubt about it! This is him! The legendary Naruto Uzumaki." Makarov confirmed.

"WHAT!?" Was all the whole guild could shout out. But Laxus didn't believe it at all. "There's no way! Come you guys, you actually believe this bullcrap!? That's just an illusion!" Laxus said, ruining the moment.

Naruto looked up at Laxus and narrowed his eyes. "Listen Laxus! We didn't believe Erza at first, but there's no way we can doubt her, I mean come on! We're looking at him right now!" Macao said.

Laxus scoffed. Naruto, a little angry from his words, he reached for his back ninja pouch and pulled out a normal kunai knife and threw it harshly up at his fellow blonde, purposely missing him.

The kunai shot at Laxus, who dodged it as the kunai struck the wall with a deadly force that would've been critical for anyone to be hit.

Laxus shook in fear, he looked into Naruto's eyes, and though they looked innocent, it struck paralyzing fear into Laxus as he could feel Naruto's energy.

Everyone stared in shock, Erza was also very shocked. Naruto eyed Laxus sharply. "Are you questioning my existence?" Naruto asked in a deadly voice.

Laxus shook his head frantically. "Really? Are you sure?" Naruto asked. Laxus gulped and nodded his head.

"Wow, that's the first time I've ever seen Laxus that scared." Wakaba said. Erza's eyes were wide open, _'Well, he definitely can be very scary, much more scarier than me. Naruto is definitely not someone to mess with. I wouldn't want to mess with him. But that just makes him even more intriguing.'_ Erza thought in awe.

"I still can't believe this legendary figure is standing right before us! Natsu would be over excited right now." Mira said.

"Yeah, but he's not here, nor is Lucy or Gray." Cana said. Erza arched a brow, "Where are they? On a mission?" She asked.

Mira sighed, "Well, more than just a mission. They stole an s-class mission." Mira said. Makarov was still angry about that issue.

Erza widened her eyes, face now showing rage. "What!?"

"Gray went and tried to bring them back but he hasn't been back in a while now! I'm assuming he got dragged along! So we need you to go and fetch them!" Mira explained.

Erza nodded firmly, "You got it! I'll make to sure to bring them back. If I have to drag them on a rope and drag them back and I will!" Erza assured.

Mira and the rest of the guild nodded, a little more relieved. Erza smirked, turning over to look at Naruto, who was only listening in with a nonchalant expression.

"So, why don't you come with me? Help me out?" Erza suggested. Naruto thought about it for awhile.

 _"Go kit! You need action! Let's see if your training proved fruitful!' Kurama encouraged. "Go Naruto! We'll be by your side no matter what!' Gyuki said._

 _'Go Naruto!' Son Goku joined in, as well as the other tailed beasts._

"Hmmmmm..." Naruto paused, looking at the wizards.

The guild stared curiously, while Laxus only looked at Naruto in disgust.

Naruto smirked, "Why the hell not?"

"YEAH!" The whole guild cheered in excitement. "This isn't happening is it? The great Naruto Uzumaki and the great Titania Erza teaming up! This is not happening at all!" Elfman said in disbelief.

Erza smirked back, "Well than, what are we waiting for? We have some fools to retrieve!"

"Oh, do they kn ow me as well?" Naruto asked. Erza nodded violently. "Oh yes, one in particular too!" Erza said, referring to Natsu.

Naruto smirked, "I guess it can't be helped...

Snazzycake101-Hey guys! Sorry for a late update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and how Naruto met Erza and the guild, although he won't be joining it right away, and he won't reveal as much as he did right away, unlike the Fairy Tail Ninja, cause as you can see, he's a little more distant this time! Naruto already hates Laxus, and even Laxus is scared of Naruto! And as you can see, canon kicks start from here! Hope you enjoy my arrangements!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM!

SEE YA LATER YA MOTHERFUCKERS!


	5. Chapter 3

As Naruto and Erza set off to Galuna Island, the whole guild eyed Naruto intently. Everyone has so many questions, so many wonders about this legendary figure.

Makarov especially was intrigued by Naruto. Mira sighed. "You know master I wonder...is he really...that powerful?" She asked.

Makarov shrugged while the guild just looked at their master. "He probably is, I can tell just from the aura he gives off. Naruto is certainly someone not to anger." Makarov said.

The guild was awed. "Wow."

"But that just makes him so much more awesome!" Levy shouted. Jet and Droy smirked and nodded in agreement.

"I hope he joins this guild." Macao said. Makarov looked down. "Well, that would be up to him. But if he does, we will welcome him with open arms." Makarov said.

For awhile as Naruto and Erza walked through the streets on their way to the harbor, Naruto remained silent, thinking through everything that had just happened.

After awhile, Erza became slightly concerned and decided to start up a conversation in a most non-awkward way as possible.

"So, will you join the Fairy Tail guild?" Erza asked. Naruto looked over to the Scarlet, and for some reason, every time he looked at her, he only saw Kushina Uzumaki.

Which was one of the reasons why he attempted to avoid Erza. Naruto hesitated but finally answered. "I don't know..."

"I see, well, you should give it a thought." Erza said. Naruto nodded.

"So, would you mind telling me more about you?" Erza asked. "Maybe later, I still don't feel ready yet." Naruto said. Erza smiled, "It's okay, I understand."

Naruto looked at Erza. Finally he smiled, "You're hair is very beautiful."

Erza blushed slightly, "Thank you."

"So, who else knows me in this world?" Naruto asked. "Many many people, I mean you're considered a legend here." Erza replied.

Naruto looked around, "Oh really."

He noticed many townspeople looking at Naruto like they had just witnessed Madara and Hashirama battle each other to the death.

"Also, there's one certain person in the guild who really looks up to you, he even wants to fight you." Erza said, again referring to Natsu.

Naruto was surprised, "Who is it?"

Erza smirked, "I'll tell you when we get there." Naruto sighed.

The two continued walking down the streets, still not letting the stares from the people bother them.

Erza narrowed her eyes, still frustrated on why Naruto still won't tell her anything. "Naruto-san." She called out. Naruto stopped walking upon hearing the honorific.

And boy does that honorific make him feel old. "You don't have me call me by that, anything else is fine. 'San' just makes me feel old." Naruto chuckled.

Erza chuckled along, "Naruto-kun." She said. Naruto nodded. With that Erza became dead serious again.

"I still don't know why you won't tell me anything about you, I want to know what happened!" Erza said in a little demanding tone.

But Naruto refused to answer her. Erza sighed in frustration. Naruto turned to Erza and poked her in the forehead in the same fashion Itachi did with Sasuke.

Erza again blushed. "Sorry, but maybe another time. Maybe after we return." Naruto smiled. Erza nodded.

"So, if you don't mind telling me. What is the s-class your friends took on? What are we up against? And what is Galuna Island?" Naruto asked.

Erza narrowed her eyes. "Apparently, it's a cursed island, and rumor has it that anyone who has gone to Galuna Island has never made it back alive. They say that you'll turn into a demon if you step on Galuna." Erza explained.

"Interesting." Naruto said. Erza looked at Naruto, "Do you believe it? I wonder if we'll actually turn into a demon." Erza asked.

"Not really." Naruto said bluntly. "Well I don't care if I turn into a demon. I'll definitely bring those idiots back." Erza assured.

Naruto chuckled. "You know to be honest. I just wanted some action. I've been here for a year, training and learning all of my new powers and I haven't really gotten into an actual battle in a while. It sounds interesting and fun."

Erza smirked. "So all you have to do is lift the curse right?" Naruto said. Erza nodded. "Well, we might as well at least finish the job. One should never abandon their mission." Naruto suggested.

Erza hesitated. "I guess."

Finally, Naruto and Erza arrived at the harbor where the boats would set sail from. The harbor of Hargeon.

"Why are we riding on a boat?" Naruto asked. "Well, we are going over seas Naruto-kun." Erza said. "I guess so." Naruto said.

"Why, do you have an alternative to a boat?" Erza asked. Naruto thought of just walking across on the water as it would be much easier that way for a ninja like him. But than again, that requires chakra, and he knew that it is definitely something that Erza does not possess.

Naruto shook his head. "I do, but we'll try getting a boat." Erza nodded.

"It won't be easy though, I mean you did say that this island was cursed, no one would probably want to take us there." Naruto said.

"True, but let's just try anyway, you won't know if you try." Erza said. "Yeah okay." Naruto replied.

And so Erza asked many boatmen, attempting to convince one to take her and Naruto to Galuna Island. But every one of them refused.

After many tries and fails, Erza was beginning to get frustrated. "Dammit! Not a single boatman will take us to Galuna!" Erza said.

Naruto sighed. "I guess I really don't have a choice do I?" Erza turned over and looked in curiosity at him. "What are you planning to do?" Erza asked.

She got no answer, Naruto was already shutting his eyes closed, forming a tiger sign before reopening his transformed Sharingan eyes.

Erza widened her eyes in awe. "Whoa...what just...happened to your eye!?" She stuttered. Naruto looked at Erza, feeling the piercing gaze of the Sharingan, and the intense power she could feel from it.

"I explain later, right not, let's go and find another boatman. We will try one more time, if it doesn't work, I have a plan that might work." Naruto said.

Erza was hesitant, but she agreed and nodded her head.

Naruto and Erza set of again to find another boatman.

The two stopped. Erza nudged Naruto, getting his attention and pointed over to a boatman she caught sight of. "Let's try that one." She said. Naruto nodded.

Erza walked ahead while Naruto followed fairly close behind. "Excuse me sir but, could you take us to Galuna Island please?" Erza asked politely.

And like the others, this boatman gave the two a look of confusion. "You wanna go to Galuna? Sure go ahead, but I'm not taking you there. No way!" He said firmly.

Erza sighed and turned over to look at Naruto and he nodded. Naruto strolled over to Erza slowly and looked at the boatman straight in the eye with his Sharingan, striking some fear into the boatman.

As Naruto gazed even more deeply into the boatman's eyes, the boatman slowly began to faint, he nearly fell over his boat and was nearly about to topple into the water.

But Naruto flashed by onto the boat, catching him sufficiently. Erza looked, astonished. Naruto than lifted the now unconscious boatman and threw him gently over his shoulder.

Naruto than hopped back onto the deck and walked over to a shop. Erza followed close. "What did you do?" She asked. Naruto smiled at Erza as he deactivated his Sharingan.

"I'll explain later on the boat, but I've gotta get this man to a safe place." Naruto said. Erza smiled and nodded. "We have to hurry." He added.

Naruto rushed over to a simple shop selling foods and clothes. "Excuse me, this man fainted. Could you get him somewhere safe please?" He asked to owner of the store.

At first the owner just looked at Naruto and Erza in suspicion and confusion, but nodded and took the boatman from Naruto's shoulders and brought the boatman into the shop.

"I've got you covered." The owner said. Naruto and Erza sighed in relief. "Thank you so much." they both said and hurried out of the store.

"So are we just gonna take the boat?" Erza asked. "Well, do we have any other choice?" Naruto asked. "I guess so." She said reluctantly.

Erza stepped onto the boat followed by Naruto. Erza unhooked the boat and they two finally set sailed.

"By the way, what did you do? Surely he was knocked unconscious, but how did you do it without even laying a finger on him?" Erza asked in curiosity.

"I put him under a genjutsu, which is just like a illusion world. It wasn't too powerful to knock him out for a whole week, but it is enough to keep him down for at least a day or two." Naruto answered.

"Cool!" Erza said. "I can't wait till you meet the others! They're gonna love you so much!" Erza said. Naruto chuckled.

"Now than, let's go and fetch these idiots!" Erza said. Naruto nodded...

Snazzycake101- I am back! Yay! I am so sorry for leaving you guys like that! But fear not! I am back! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have so busy lately and I hope you guys'll understand! As you can see, there are many many NaruErza moments. The canon has already begun to settle in slowly! I hope you stay tuned for the next one!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!

SEE YA LATER YA MOTHERFUCKERS!


	6. Chapter 4

The sun had just set whenever Naruto and Erza finally acquired a boat.

Naruto and Erza sailed through the water, on their way to Galuna Island, both remained silent throughout. Naruto leaned back slightly and looked out into the open, his eyes filled with sadness. His hair blew gracefully in wind.

Naruto looked out as he twirled a normal kunai in his hand. Erza noticed the deep sadness in Naruto's kind blue eyes that are no longer the Sharingan.

Erza wondered what had happened to him. She wanted to ask him what caused such sadness in those eyes. Because deep down, Erza wanted to see happiness in those eyes.

But Erza feared that asking those questions may bring up unwanted memories that Naruto was trying to forget.

"How are you doing that with the kunai?" Erza asked, deciding to break the silence as it was driving her crazy.

Naruto snapped out of his daze and turned to look at the scarlet. "Honestly, I don't know either. It's just a habit that most ninja do." He answered.

"I see." Erza said in awe. She looked at the blond shinobi, she was so curious. Erza wanted to know more, she wanted to know if the myths are truly true.

But Erza knew that Naruto didn't want to be bombarded with so many questions immediately.

Out of curiosity, Erza took out her own kunai which was the one she found and began twirling. Well...at she attempted to.

"This is harder than it seems, I don't know how you guys do it." Erza chuckled as she continued to twirl the kunai.

After a while, it started to bore Erza and so she stopped but Naruto continued.

"Erza...right?" Naruto called, unsure if that was her name. Erza smiled kindly and nodded, "Yep! That's my name. What do you need?" She asked.

"Do you know how to get to this Galuna Island?" Naruto asked nervously. "Yes, of course." Erza assured firmly.

Naruto then suddenly stopped twirling his kunai and sat up with alert, his face expression no longer a calm but a more nervous one.

Erza noticed and moved with him, she was anxious. "What's wrong Naruto?" She asked. "I sense something bad. Do you feel that uneasy presence?" Naruto said.

Erza paused to think but she did remember feeling something a little off that didn't fit with the calm night sea. She nodded.

"Does this mean we're close?" Naruto asked. "Probably, and I hope everything is okay over there. I have a bad hunch on this." Erza said in alert. Naruto nodded.

"If anything happens, will you help us? We might need it." Erza said. Naruto shrugged and smirked. "I guess."

Erza smirked herself. "Thank you."

Throughout the rest of the journey, Naruto and Erza conversed about all sorts of things. Until they finally arrived at the island, and they were sure it's Galuna Island.

For one, when the two got of, they immediately saw the unrealistic, eerie purple glowing moon. "Something is already wrong." Naruto said uneasily.

Erza nodded with her eyebrows furrowed. "Well than, we better get going."

"Right." Naruto replied and the two warriors set off in the direction where a certain busty blonde was...

Naruto ran in an incredibly fast pace, to him, it was pretty normal since most ninjas ran faster than a normal human being.

Erza had to run faster than she usually did to even keep up at his heels.

Eventually, the two began hearing faint sounds of a raging battle and the terrified screams of which seems to be a young girl.

Erza immediately looked at Naruto, "Hey Naruto, do you hear that? I hear voices and a battle going on." She asked. In response, Naruto nodded.

"I hear two voices, do you recognize any of them?" Naruto asked. Erza listened in more carefully as she ran. "One sounds like Lucy from our team, but the other I don't know." Erza said.

"Than I'm guessing it's okay to assume that the other voice is Lucy's opponent." Naruto theorized. Erza nodded.

Naruto and Erza were still suspicious of the eerie purple glowing moon. "I wonder what happened to the moon." Erza wondered in concern. Naruto shook his head, "Not sure."

-Meanwhile-

The atmosphere was filled with the terrified screams of a young bust blond named Lucy as she frantically ran and did her best to avoid what looks like a monstrous rock creature's deadly swings.

Her face covered in sweat and her expression a panicked look.

"Don't let her get away rock doll! Let's teach that foolish girl a lesson!" Another young looking lady named Sherry with pinkish hair pulled into two pigtails commanded her rock doll as it moaned and groaned.

Lucy had a irritated expression, "Who are you calling a little girl!? We're the same age, I might even be a little older!" She shouted as she continued to run frantically, her breaths were heavy.

"It's not a good idea to keep babbling like that unless you want us to catch you!" Sherry taunted.

Lucy took out her golden celestial keys, frantically deciding which spirit would be a most help to her in this situation.

But it turns out none of them works. "You'd better hurry! If you don't start moving faster we're gonna catch up with you!" Sherry went on.

Lucy continued to to ungracefully dodge the rock doll's attacks. She continued until she realized the rock doll's foot just above her head, ready to squash her like a pancake.

Lucy looked in horror and screamed in terror.

"I command you to crush her flat!" Sherry commanded. The rock doll roared as its foot came crashing down, barely missing the blondie, cornering her as she landed at the edge of the cliff.

The edge of the cliff soon began cracking much to Lucy's terror as it became completely detached from the cliff and down Lucy went.

A huge explosion occurred as dust particles flew everywhere. Once it dispersed, Lucy laid on the sand in a daze.

Naruto and Erza were slightly startled by the loud noise as they became nervous. "You heard that right?" Erz asked.

"No doubt, and it came from the area your friend is battling in." Naruto confirmed. Erza face held frustration and worry.

In the meantime she is worried for Lucy, but she is frustrated that Lucy took the job along with Natsu, Gray and Happy. Naruto noticed Erza's growing worry and frustration.

"Come on, let's hurry so we can help your friends." Naruto said, trying to snap Erza out of her faze. And it worked, Erza's eyes came back to life and nodded firmly.

"Open! Gate of the Water Barrier! Aquarius!" Lucy chanted as she held the key in her hands, she stuck the key into the water and gestured in a similar motion to when a person is unlocking a door with a key.

Out came a beautiful mermaid with long blue silky hair with matching blue bra and tail and darker blue choker. She also has two golden wristbands pushed up almost to her shoulder and carried a urn.

"Aquarius!? How does a weakling like you have a spirit with that kind of power!?" Sherry shouted in a confused, demanding way.

Lucy pointed to Sherry, "That girl is our enemy! You hate her kind, so go get her!" Lucy commanded.

"Tch." Aquarius let out in a annoyed tone, immediately infuriating Lucy. "I don't have time for your bad attitude, get over there and take her down now!" She demanded as she shook her hands frantically.

"I see you're just as annoying as ever, no wonder _you_ still don't have a boyfriend." Aquarius said, emphasizing the "you".

This only made Lucy even more angry. "Jeez why do you have to rub it in like that!?"

"Marionette Attack!" Sherry chanted, taking advantages of this unintentional chance to attack. She held both her hands out, and two pink magic circles appeared.

Aquarius' eyes glowed a purplish color. "What?" She said in confusion.

Sherry chuckled evilly, "She's under my spell so she won't do you bidding anymore!"

Lucy looked on nervously.

"Might as well send her back!" Sherry taunted. But Lucy will not give up.

"No way! Aquarius is still my ace in the hole!" Lucy said, faithful in her spirit. "I bet you won't still think that when the sea washes away your pitiful existence! Now Aquarius, get rid of this stupid girl once and for all!" Sherry commanded.

"What!?" The mermaid hollered in even more confusion.

Aquarius raised her urn, and a massive flood of water burst out of the small urn, creating a massive wave heading for Lucy as she whimpered.

However, it didn't just wash Lucy along, just as Sherry was cackling in humor, it carried her away along with the blond as both girls screamed in terror.

Aquarius stood aside from the commotion in a safe distance, allowing the wave to finish off the girls.

"Huh, and I thought the blond girl was stupid, I can close my own gate thank you very much, buh bye!" Aquarius smirked as she vanished into thin air.

Whenever the wave finally died away, it definitely left the two in a real daze. Lucy struggled to get from her stomach, her hand gripping the sand for firmness.

She finally stood up but she was still lounging around, wobbling on her legs. "Leave it to Aquarius to throw her waves against friend and foe alike!" Lucy said with a shaky voice.

Sherry also finally got up to her feet, but she was also wobbling like Lucy. "I hate myself for allowing you to trick me again...but it doesn't matter because she wasn't strong enough to defeat my rock doll." Sherry whimpered.

The two bumped into each other as the wobbled and when they did, they faced each other ferociously. The two went into a brawl, throwing and thrashing their arms about as they argued on and on and on.

Until their little fight was finally ended when Lucy's had enough and decided to swing her arm at her enemy, successfully defeating Sherry.

"No! How did this happen to me? I never lose!" Sherry whined in defeat.

"Oh yeah? Well you just did, to a wizard from Fairy Tail!" Lucy shouted triumphantly.

Sherry's rock doll shattered along with its owner's defeat.

"Although the flame of my life has been extinguished far too soon, my love for you will blaze on forever Cold Emperor!" Sherry said.

"You're not gonna die so let's tone down the drama kay?" Lucy replied.

"Angelica...avenge your master's death!" Sherry added weakly, the life in her eyes gone.

Lucy widened her eyes in alert. A giant blue rat flew in, flat on its tummy ready to crush Lucy as she turned around in panic.

"But I thought that rat was one of her puppets!" Lucy screamed, she tried to run before tripping over.

Angelica narrowed in. "I can't move my legs for some reason!" Lucy panicked.

As the rat closed in Lucy gave another desperate scream.

 _'Dammit make it!'_

Just when Lucy thought she was about to be helplessly crushed by a big rat, she felt herself levitate off the ground, she felt two gentle strong firm arms wrap around her waist as someone strong carried her off the ground and into safety.

Lucy looked up at her savior, she saw sun kissed blond spiky hair, whiskers on this man's cheeks and kind sky blue eyes looked down at her worryingly.

Lucy felt her face blush..'Wow...who...IS he?' Lucy wondered...

Snazzycake101-Whoo! Hey there guys! Long time no see! Hah! Left ya on another cliffhanger didn't I? I know...long time. But as promised, here is ch 4! Hoped you enjoyed! I will do my best to get ch 5 out asap! Thank you for your patience! I hope it was worth the wait! Sorry if it's a little short!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!

SEE YA LATER YA MOTHERFUCKERS!


	7. Chapter 5

As she was being carried, she stared into the deep ocean blue eyes of her mysterious savior. Eyes so deep, Lucy thought she would've gotten lost if she kept on looking deeper and deeper in into those eyes.

As the mysterious man landed on the ground and gently placed Lucy back on the ground, the first thing she saw was the bright sun-kissed blonde, wild, unruly spiky hair.

Lucy looked up and saw what was the most friendliest and strangely familiar face ever. Beautiful blue eyes, yet so sad.

Finally, Lucy mustered up the courage to mutter a small..."Hello."

The young man gave Lucy a kind smile. "Are you okay miss? I hope you aren't injured." He said.

"O-oh, don't worry. I'm fine thanks to you!" Lucy replied. _'He has blonde hair like me!'_ Lucy noticed.

But the danger hasn't passed, Angelica, realizing she has missed her target leaps back up into the air in another attempt to crush her now two targets.

The man immediately stepped in front of Lucy protectively, ready to leap into action. Lucy yelped in fear.

But a metallic swipe across Angelica's body and the famous scarlet head wizards Erza directly behind saved the man some trouble.

And Erza...did not look so very happy at all.

Lucy peeked over the man's tall broad shoulders to see Angelica lying in defeat and she sighed in relief.

Lucy looked over and saw Erza, cheerfully waving at her. "Hey Erza!" She ran over from the man.

But once Erza turns over, looking at Lucy with a frightening death glare, Lucy's relief quickly turned to panic. Realizing that Erza must be here for one certain reason.

 _'Oh right! She's mad at us because we broke guild rules and took an S-class request without permission.'_ Lucy finally realized.

The young man behind Lucy noticed the tension this situation was going to create and immediately rushed over in between the two young ladies, facing Erza.

"Step aside." Erza said firmly. He gestured politely, "Now, now. This young lady just went through something traumatizing, let's not be too harsh on her. Let me handle this." He said, his voice held politeness but also firm as Erza's.

Erza sighed and turned away from the man, crossing her arms across her chest angrily. The young man breathed a breath and turned over to the blondy that he saved.

Lucy never noticed it, but she can definitely feel it now. The aura this guy was letting out. The kind of aura that let's you know when someone is extremely powerful.

"Now then, I don't think we've introduced ourselves yet. What's your name miss?" He asked.

"U-uh, Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy answered. The man in return smiled. "Nice to meet you Lucy, my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Lucy paused, in disbelief in what she just heard. "Come again?" Lucy said. Naruto gave a light chuckle. "I said. My name...is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"THE Naruto Uzumaki!?" Lucy said, raising her voice a bit. "Yup." Naruto nodded, popping the "p" in the end.

 _'Then again, he is exactly what master Makarov described him as. Sunkissed blonde hair, deep blue eyes and three whiskers on each side of his face.'_

Lucy's train of thoughts were interrupted by Erza's angry outburst. "Back to the point!"

Lucy jumped a bit, startled from Erza's unhappy voice.

"Now, I'm sure you have a million questions flying through your head about all of this. I will give you all of the answers...when I'm ready. But...what's more important right now is, do you know why Erza and I are here right now?" Naruto asked.

Lucy sighed. "Yes. To take us back right?"

Naruto nodded.

Lucy clasped her hands together nervously. "Just...promise you won't hurt me?"

"Of course!" Naruto assured, giving Lucy a reassuring smile. Before looking over her shoulders to see a very suspicious man hiding on top of the cliff with concern.

Lucy seemed to notice. "What's wrong? What were you looking at?"

Lucy turned around to see what her fellow blonde was looking at so seriously but found nothing was there.

"Nothing to worry about, I think you have bigger problems right now." Naruto reminded.

Happy fluttered over. "Hey Lucy! I've been all over for you! I'm glad your okay! I was...-"

Happy immediately silenced whenever he saw a very familiar redhead and rushed out, flapping his wings as fast as he could.

But at this point, nothing could escape from Erza. Not when she was this angry. Happy soon found himself hanging upside down by his tail that was held by Erza.

Happy was shaking in utter fear, he was so scared that he hasn't noticed the other figure standing behind the kneeling Lucy. The last thing he wanted was an angry Erza.

Naruto could not believe his eyes. He's seen water dragons, tailed beasts, giant frogs, giant snakes, giant slugs. But nowhere in the Elemental Nations, has he seen a blue cat with wings that could actually fly.

It wasn't until then, did Happy start to see another man standing behind Lucy. "Hey, who is HE? He looks like-"SHUT UP" Erza shouted and Happy obeyed immediately.

"Now, where is Natsu?" Erza asked, her voice and expression emotionless. Naruto watched nervously.

"Listen, I'm sorry for coming without permission but some really awful things have been happening on this island! There's this guy and his minions who were trying to revive a frozen demon! And the island's villagers are suffering because of the magic spell it's using. They've turned into monsters! We just thought that if we worker together we might be able to help them." Lucy explained anxiously.

Naruto looked at Lucy sympathetically, he wanted to help. Naruto knew exactly what the right is to do, but he didn't want to take sides either. Both sides have good reason in the actions.

"None of that is my concern." Erza replied coldy. Lucy looked at Erza in despair.

"Please Erza let us finish this job! We can't leave things this way!" Lucy begged, and in return got a sword to her throat. In which Naruto's immediate response was to rush to Lucy's side, stepping bravely in front of her, taking the sword to the throat for her.

"Naruto! Step aside!" Erza ordered. Happy gaped. "NARUTO!?"

"Shut up Happy!" Erza snapped.

"Now step aside Naruto." Erza ordered once again.

"Listen Erza, I'm not trying to take sides. I think Lucy and her team's action are wrong too, but I think we should hear her out first. Maybe she has a point, let's giver her a chance. We don't even have to let them finish it, if you want the two of us can finish it. But let's not take things too far. And I promise you I'm not trying to take sides. Please Erza." Naruto begged.

Erza gave Naruto a hard look before finally lowering her sword. "Fine!" Erza said reluctantly and walked off.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. Lucy and Happy couldn't believe it, this was the first time Lucy's ever seen anyone stand up to Erza.

"Thank you so much Naruto." Lucy thanked. "No problem, by the way, what's the cat's name?" Naruto asked.

"Happy." Lucy answered. "Ahh."

Gray laid in bed, his eyes fluttered open. He sat up, looking around and observing his surroundings.

"Where am I?" He wondered. Walking out of the tent he found himself in and looking to bright blue sky.

"Oh thank goodness I'm glad your awake!" A young woman with short ear length ear said in relief.

"What is this place?" Gray asked. "It's a storage area that's not too far from the village. Everything was destroyed last night so we decided to come here for shelter." She explained.

"The whole village! That's horrible!" Gray blurted before remembering what Lyon said.

 _'Then destroy the village.' Lyon ordered. 'It's a shame there has to be blood shed.'_

Gray looked in disbelief and dismay. _'I can't believe it, he actually went and did it.'_ He thought before wincing over in pain, gripping his wounds.

"You know, it was a miracle that Natsu and Lucy were here, thanks to their bravery, everybody was able to make it out alive." She explained in gratitude.

"So are they still around here somewhere?" Gray asked. "Yes, they actually wanted me to show you their tent once you've finally woken up." The young woman answered.

"Which tent?" Gray asked. "They're waiting in that big one right over there." She replied, pointing over to a huge tent.

Gray stepped in, only to find a furious Erza sitting down like a tyrant on a throne, beside her was a familiar figure, and Lucy and Happy bound and on their knees, bawling their eyes out in fear.

"You made me wait, not smart." Erza muttered venomously. Naruto saw Gray and his severe wounds. _'His wounds look bad, I should probably heal him up.'_ Naruto thought.

"ERZA!" Gray shouted.

"Why are they tied up? And who is the blondy?" Gray asked.

Naruto stepped up in front of Erza and walked over to Gray who looked at Naruto like he already knew who this mysterious young man was.

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki, so...I'm guessing your Gray Fullbuster? Nice to meet ya!" Naruto introduced himself.

Gray widened his eyes and looked over to his other friends. "Um...did he just say...Naruto Uzumaki?" Gray asked.

Lucy and Happy nodded, still bawling.

"U-uh...nice to meet you too?" Gray replied, still in disbelief. Naruto took a look at Gray's injuries. "Your wounds look pretty bad." Naruto said.

"Yeah...? So...?" Gray replied. "Mind if I heal them up for you?" Naruto asked. Gray stood there, still in shock and disbelief.

"I cannot believe this, you're Naruto Uzumaki? THE...Naruto Uzumaki? But...?" Gray paused.

Naruto chuckled, "Long story, but now is not the time to tell it. It's okay, you can trust me" Naruto assured.

Gray looked over to Happy, Lucy and Erza. "Just go with it, I'm not in the mood to deal with your crap. He's healing you up and we're getting right down to business." Erza uttered.

Gray gulped in fear. "Okay..."

He looked over to the legendary figure that is somehow standing in front of him. Naruto held up his right hand and Gray saw a sun tattoo in his palm. Naruto reached over and gently placed his right palm on Gray's wounds.

Gray stood still and anxious. Until he started feeling his wounds sealing up. Even Erza was watching intently. Lucy and Happy were stunned.

Once Naruto took his palm away, Gray felt like his body has just been made anew.

"Well, how do you feel?" Naruto asked. Gray backed away, moving his limbs around moving about. He felt no pain, not the pain he felt earlier.

"I feel great!" Gray replied gratefully.

"Alright!" Erza shouted. Catching the attention of Naruto and Gray, causing Gray to settle down more seriously.

"Now that your healed up. Let's get down to business." Erza said in a frightening tone. Naruto backed off and Gray had chills going up and down his nerves.

"So Lucy's got us up to speed with everything that's happened. I thought you were sent here to stop Natsu and these fools. If you guys had stayed, you would've met Naruto in a more light-hearted way. Well, needless to say I'm disappointed." Erza said her voice still emotionless.

Gray sighed, "Where is Natsu anyway?"

"That's something we'd all like to know." Erza replied.

"The last time I saw him he was fighting the Cold Emperor's lackeys. But when we went back to where the village was there wasn't any sign of him, wherever he is I hope he's okay. Anyways since we couldn't find him Erza demanded that we take her to you but I had no idea where you ended up." Lucy began explaining.

"So I did some scouting from the air and from up there I could see the villagers had moved to the storage area." Happy finished.

Erza walked by Naruto and Gray. "Okay, we're going to search for Natsu and then we're going back to the guild." Erza said firmly.

Naruto's expressions show that he is conflicted with Erza's idea. And so is Gray...

"But we can't leave the island just yet! If Lucy filled you in then you know exactly what the villagers are going through right now." Gray protested.

Erza stared at Gray harshly. "And what would be your point?"

Gray looked in shock, he could not believe the words coming from Erza's mouth.

Naruto stood back, staying out of the conversation, but listening intently. Not interfering just yet.

Natsu yawned tiredly. "Man! I finally come up with the perfect plan, and then I go and oversleep."

Natsu stopped at the doorway of the temple. He looked up and and grinned. Gripped his fast and held it into the air with pride.

"All right! Let's do this!"

"I came here solely to apprehend these fools for breaking the rules of the guild. I'm not interested in anything other than that." Erza affirmed.

"Rules! Have you even seen what's happened to the people on this island!?" Gray asked, beginning to raise his voice.

"I have." Erza replied ever so calmly.

"Then why are you still just gonna turn your back on em?" Gray asked in dismay.

"Their request is posted on every guild hall. The villagers are off with wizards who are cleared for S-class. You're not qualified." Erza inquired coldly.

"How can you be so heartless!?" Gray blurted.

Causing Erza to look back at Gray with a deadly expression. "What did you say?"

"That's no way to speak to the great Erza!" Happy panicked.

All while Naruto continued to listen on.

"You suck up." Lucy uttered.

"Have you chosen to defy the guild's rules as well?" Erza asked, summoning a sword to her hand.

This immediately triggers Naruto to react, he repeated his actions with Lucy. He immediately stepped in front of Gray, surprising him.

"Naruto?" Gray muttered.

"Naruto! Step aside! He is going to face the same punishment!" Erza commanded.

"Listen Erza, I have been listening to this conflicting conversation. I agree with both of you. Like I said, I am not taking sides here but...when comes to the safety of a village and the people in it, rules are of no matter anymore. This is my suggestion, why don't we help them finish this job. We will go back to the guild, and let their fates be decided by master Makarov. And, since they have already taken this job they might as well finish it. It would be even more shameful for them to ditch it." Naruto said.

"Naruto...but.." Gray paused. "Come on Erza...please..." Naruto pleaded.

Erza glared at Naruto and lowered her sword. Gray stepped away from the Naruto, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks Naruto." Gray thanked in gratitude and began to walk away, just before he stepped out he looked back.

"You truly are a legend...listen Erza, I'm seeing this through the end...and you can't stop me." Gray stated confidently. Naruto smiled at him as Gray walked off.

Erza turned her glare over to Lucy and Happy.

"Please don't get mad at us we don't have any control over Gray OR Naruto!" Lucy shrieked.

"He's not feeling like himself because he lost a fight to his old friend!" Happy added. Naruto looked up in surprise. _'Old friend huh?'_

Erza took her sword and cut open the ropes that bind Happy and Lucy, setting them free.

"These events are intolerable, we'll deal with the immediate problems for now." Erza said.

"Thank you!" The two replied happily. Naruto smiled.

Erza immediately glared at them. "This doesn't change anything, you're still gonna face punishment. And plus, you want someone to thank...thank Naruto! Saved you guys' ass." Erza snapped.

"Yes mam." The two sighed. Naruto sighed along.

"How pathetic, you're the only one still standing Toby? Those Fairy Tail wizards, they're quite impressive." Lyon admitted.

It immediately reminded Toby of the embarrassing moment when he shocked himself.

"Hey can we keep the whole shocking myself thing a secret?" Toby asked.

"This unfortunate turn of events could put Deliora's resurrection in jeopardy." A short man wearing a mask said, walking in. The guy Naruto saw before.

"Zalty, your stealthy as ever." Lyon praised.

"If all goes to plan the demon should awaken at some point tonight, but we have to keep an eye on those wizards. If they were to interrupt the Moon Drip ceremony then Deliora would forever remain entombed in ice. Salamander and Titania are quite powerful, and it seems like they've got a new ally, he even noticed me spying on them earlier. He has a very uncanny resemblance to the legendary Naruto Uzumaki. But I'm not sure if it's really him, I mean he's been dead for quite a long time now. They could easily fool our plans." Zalty informed.

"Naruto Uzuamki...you know...I would've loved to fight him in battle. He is very powerful. But like always...you seem remarkably well informed. No matter, I can't say I'm worried. Those fools may be strong, but they're no match for me. And if it does..turn out to be Naruto Uzumaki...I'll be sure to kill him too." Lyon assured.

"I was hoping you would say that, it is very reassuring to hear. But still, allow me the honor of joining the battle for old time's sake." Zalty insisted.

"Wait hold on! I didn't know you were a wizard too!" Toby said in shock.

"Yes. It's been a while since I used it, but I've dabbled in a particular form of Lost Magic." Zalty informed.

"Sure, we could use another wizard." Lyon said before the whole entire temple began shaking violently.

"It's an earthquake!" Toby shouted as the temple continued to shake.

"I don't think so." Lyon disagreed. "It's all coming down!" Toby shouted.

Turns out it's our favorite pink-haired fire dragon slayer, tearing down at the Moon Temple. Natsu continued until the whole entire temple became crooked.

Natsu then shot a hole through the ceiling with a fiery breath. "What is the meaning of this!?" Lyon demanded.

"We're in trouble!" Toby replied shakily. Zalty smirked, looking down below. "I should've known Salamander is the first to make a move. It appears we have a visitor sir." Zalty said as Lyon looked down along.

"You know I usually end up breaking stuff by accident, it's kind of funny how hard it is when I do it on purpose!" Natsu laughed.

Lyon glared angrily. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm knocking this place over! Then you won't be able to shine light on the demon below!" Natsu explained himself.

"Insolent fool! Just who do you think you are!? You dare challenge me?" Lyon growled.

"Okay can someone start explaining? I am lost." Toby said in confusion. "Evidently this boy is the reason the temple is now titled, I assume he destroyed the support pillars on one side. Doing so causes the temple to shift in that direction. This in turn prevents any moonlight from directly shining on Deliora. It's an ingenious plan, I'm actually surprised he managed to come up with this." Zalty explained in amazement.

"So are you gonna fight me or what?" Natsu demanded, shooting flames from his feet elevating him.

"He can shoot flames from his feet?" Lyon blurted. "Yeah! Fire comes out from everywhere on his body!" Toby said.

Natsu charged head on and violently headbutts Lyon painfully in the stomach, shocking Toby and Zalty.

Although seemingly defeated just like that, Lyon cracked and shattered into pieces causing confusion in the dragon slayer. "What? He's fake?"

"Ice Make: Eagle! You can't dodge them in the air!" Lyon shouted pridefully, summoning ice eagles to charge at Natsu.

However solution is quite simple for Natsu, as he shoots fire from his mouth, effectively burning the eagles.

"What kind of ridiculous magic is this?" Lyon shouted in disbelief.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu shouted, fire shooting from his mouth. However all of a sudden, the floor cracked, breaking and sending Natsu miles below.

"Very fortunate Cold Emperor, luck is on your side." Zalty smirked.

"Could we keep the whole Toby got charred a secret too?" Toby, no in ashes asked.

"What did you do?" Lyon asked. "Whatever do you mean?" Zalty asked right back.

"Don't play dumb with me, your magic had to have caused that hole in the floor." Lyon snapped.

"Don't you have ever the watchful eye. Please allow me to explain my action sir, your the only one strong enough to defeat Deliora so it's imperative that you remain safe until its resurrection." Zalty chuckled.

Lyon glared, and icy aura forming around him. "Are you suggesting that I could fall victim to such measly flames?"

His ice reached the floor and the wall. "Leave me, I can take care of this myself. Once I finally defeat the demon everyone will worship my name. Cold Emperor Lyon, even more praised and well known as the great and legendary Naruto Uzumaki. Too hard to let a brat like him tarnish it!" Lyon said coldly.

"As you wish." Zalty smirked.

Natsu scoffed, "Please, Naruto Uzumaki defeated a goddess, you will only defeat a mere demon! So...this is your motive...defeating Deliora."

"Are you kidding me? Defeating Deliora is his goal!?" Lucy said in shock. Naruto furrowed his brows as they ran.

"The thing looks half dead already. So let me get this straight, you're through all this trouble to melt that ice just so you could fight it? Listen, I really wanna fight Naruto Uzumaki, but I wouldn't go through that much just to fight him! So that's pretty messed up if you asked me." Natsu insulted.

"I must rise above Ur's legacy, I will not rest until I fulfill my dream!" Lyon vowed, sending more ice at Natsu who dodged them effortlessly.

"Why go through all this trouble? Can't you just challenge her and be done with it?" Natsu wondered.

"Well I would if I could, but Ur has been dead for years!" Lyon informed.

Natsu widened his eyes, remembering what Gray told him earlier.

 _'The woman who taught me how to use my magic, my master..Ur. Sacrificed everything to seal it away.'_

"I didn't realize she ended up dying when she sealed it." Natsu realized.

"Yes but she'd still be alive if it wasn't for Gray!" Lyon shouted angrily, shooting a violent piece of ice at the ice block behind Natsu, it bounced off and struck Natsu.

But he came out unscathed.

"Look, I don't know what happened to you in the past, but I do know what you're doing in the present and it's hurting a lot of innocent people. And since you don't seem to realize that yourself, I'll have ta knock some sense into ya!" Natsu finally said.

"Even back when we were kids, Lyon's always dreamed of surpassing Ur's magic abilities. Since she's gone he can't challenge her directly. He's decided that it's up to him to kill Deliora. Cause it's the one thing SHE couldn't do." Gray explained.

Listening to this gave Naruto nostalgia. Talking about masters reminded him of his own mentors...Kakashi Sensei...Pervy Sage...Iruka Sensei...Asuma Sensei...

Naruto himself has already surpassed Kakashi AND Pervy Sage.

"Well yeah, guess that'd be the only way to challenge someone who is already dead."Lucy pointed out. "Aye." Happy added.

"Listen, there's somethin...somethin I never got to tell him. I kept it secret, Ur made me promise to never let him know...but I have to..Ur may not be with us...but she's still alive." Gray revealed.

Everyone gasped...

Snazzycake101- *laughs sheepishly* hey guys...another hiatus! Oh you know..life and shit. But I was bored and I was free today so I decided why the hell not. So, next chapter will be flashbacks. So be warned. Naruto makes more impact in this story than the other...I think. I think people like that more. I kinda just made him a side character on the last one. Again, so sorry for the absence. And yes! This chapter is longer! it will be long for now on! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM!

SEE YA LATER YA MOTHERFUCKERS!


	8. Chapter 6

"The truth is...Ur is still alive." Gray revealed. Naruto lifted a brow.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked in confusion. Gray narrowed his eyes, brows furrowed.

"It's been ten years..." Gray began.

 _-(Flashback)-_

 _A raging demon roars ferociously, the town surrounding it up in flames and ruins._

 _"Deliora attacked my home town. I've never seen such destruction. The whole place was wiped out in less then a day." Gray continued._

 _A young woman strolled along the wrecked town along with a another much younger boy with silver hair._

 _'I've heard of Deliora's destructive power, but I never expected this.' Ur thought in horror._

 _From afar, a young Gray laid flat on his stomach crushed by a huge boulder. His arm twitched, his body barely moving. He groaned._

 _Ur noticed and immediately called for the silver haired boy. "Lyon! Get over here, we've got a survivor!"_

 _Lyon jumped and turned over and rushed over to Gray's side. "Hey! Are you alright?"_

 _Finally, Gray started to open his eyes. He looked up to see Lyon and Ur standing in front of him._

 _"Ur and Lyon found me, they pulled me from the rubble." Gray said._

 _Gray knelt in front of what looks like to be a make shit gravestone and placed a few flowers beneath it. He bowed his head down._

 _"Deliora, you're gonna pay for this. I'll stop you, I swear it!" Gray said begrudgingly as Ur looked on, her face intrigued._

 _"That vow...was how it all began." Gray went on._

 _Amidst the cold freezing snow mountain, Gray stood...panting tiredly for breath while Ur's back was turned on him._

 _"Are you gonna be able to keep up Gray?" Ur asked, turning around to look at him. "I warned you, training with me can be tough."_

 _"Yeah! But I'll do whatever it takes! I have to become stronger than Deliora! Cause some day, I'm gonna beat him!" Gray vowed._

 _Lyon looked from afar and scoffed. "Yeah right."_

 _"Okay, let's get started." Ur said, shaking it off nonchalantly._

 _Gray frowned. "Fine, ready when you are." Before he jumped in shock after he saw his teacher literally strip and take her clothes off in the middle of the snow._

 _"Whoa! What are you doing!?" Gray demanded._

 _"The first step is to strip." Ur replied ever so calmly._

 _"Are you kidding me!? You're crazy if you think I'm stripping in the snow! Back me up Lyon!" Gray said hopefully. But only to find he has stripped too._

 _Lyon gave Gray a playful wink. "Now you're naked too!?" Gray shouted in disbelief._

 _"Just hurry up and do it kid...come on...you wanna learn magic right?" Lyon teased._

 _"I can't believe you're makin me do this, it better not be some kind of joke!" Gray whined._

 _Ur winked. "Attaboy Gray, if you wanna be able to control the cold then you'll have to become one with it! You'll get used to it soon!"_

 _Gray and Lyon stood, shivering violently. "I already have!" Lyon stated confidently._

 _"You're shivering just as much as I am!" Gray pointed out._

 _"Let's go boys!" Ur commanded._

 _"I thought you were gonna teach me magic!" Gray protested._

 _"Just run!" Lyon shouted as the three began running._

 _"I don't wanna do this beginner stuff either!" Lyon complained._

 _And so, Gray trained in nothing but the cold and even bathed in the cold._

 _"I practice maker magic. Out of all the magical arts, I feel this one gives you the most creative freedom." Ur told as she preformed the steps while Gray imitated as Lyon watched form afar._

 _Lyon preformed his own by making his own ice gorilla. Which in turn got him a whack in the head by Ur._

 _"In fact, every wizard who practices maker magic has their own unique style. If you train hard, then some day...you'll create a style all your own." Ur said._

 _"Who's the dark haired boy?" A lady asked. "You pick up another student?"_

 _"Yeah his name's Gray. He's a rebel and doesn't wanna do what he's told." Ur answered as she sat at the bar chomping on an apple._

 _"The other boy is named Lyon right? I bet when those two grow up, they're gonna be quite the lookers!" The lady teased._

 _"You think so?" Ur replied curiously._

 _"Yeah! In fact would you mind saving one of them for me?" The lady asked._

 _Ur scoffed, "If you want those little headaches, you're welcome to em"_

 _"You know, you're not gonna have much luck with the men in town if they think you've got kids." The lady inquired._

 _"I don't need romantic advise." Ur passed off._

 _"You're not getting any younger Ur, and you deserve to be happy. Promise you'll give it a little thought?" The lady begged._

 _Ur looked back with her food, "Yeah sure."_

 _"Tell me somethin, how long do you think it's gonna take us to become stronger than Ur?" Lyon asked cheerfully._

 _"How the heck should I know?" Gray replied grumpily._

 _"She's the best wizard around, but my dream is to someday be better than she is." Lyon dreamed._

 _"Can't stop running your mouth can ya? Do you really think I care about that?" Gray replied again in a grumpy tone._

 _"Why are you always so grumpy?" Lyon asked._

 _"Cause you're all master this, master that. It's buggin me." Gray replied._

 _"She told me she decided to teach you cause she sees some kind of darkness inside of you." Lyon said._

 _"Well she's probably right, especially after everything I've been through." Gray admitted._

 _"Well she wants to help you get rid of it." Lyon smiled._

 _"I'll do that on my own. Just watch, right now...all I care about is getting revenge on Deliora. And once I've learned enough magic...I'm so outta here. Bye bye ice witch." Gray vowed._

 _In return, got a fist into the head. "Keep talking that way about me and you're dead meat to me kid!" Ur warned._

 _"I'm sorry!" Gray apologized._

 _The three walked in silence until Gray popped in a..._

 _"So when are you gonna start teaching us some powerful magic?"_

 _"I already have." Ur replied._

 _"I'm not talking about that maker magic stuff. As far as I can tell that junk's completely useless." Gray said grimly._

 _Causing Ur to stop in her tracks, she turned back and looked Gray with pitiful eyes. Gray sighed and turned away. But Ur would not have it._

 _"Look me in the eyes. Gray!" Ur demanded. Finally, Gray faced Ur._

 _"I told you, maker magic gives you creative freedom. Once you're able to create your own style, you can make it as powerful as you want." Ur told._

 _"You keep saying the same thing over and over again." Gray sighed, not knowing that he has taken his clothes off._

 _"Gray we're in public! Put your clothes back on!" Ur panicked._

 _Gray's eyes popped out. "Now I have this weird habit because of you!"_

 _"Don't you blame it on me!" Ur punched Gray into the sky._

 _While Lyon and the townspeople laughed._

 _"Let's get outta here." Ur's face was flushed as she carried Gray._

 _"Okay." Gray muttered._

 _"Well that was embarrassing." Ur huffed._

 _"And hilarious!" Lyon laughed._

 _"Shut up brown noser!" Gray shot._

 _"You shut up streaker!" Lyon shot back._

 _"Have you hard any news about Deliora's whereabouts?" A man on the cart passing by the trio asked._

 _"Yeah..I heard it made its way to the northern continent. It's somewhere around Brago." Another man replied. This conversation caught Gray's attention._

 _"I hope they don't end up suffering the same fate as Isvan." The first man replied._

 _Gray dropped his bag, causing Ur and Lyon to look back in surprise._

 _"What's wrong?" Ur asked._

 _"That's where it is...in Brago." Gray muttered._

 _Amidst the stormy night, Gray walked off from Ur's cottage as Ur and Lyon looked on in disagreement._

 _"No way! Deliora is out of your league Gray! It'll kill you! Don't go!" Ur shouted in protest._

 _Gray stopped. "Beg all you want! You're not gonna change my mind! Don't you understand? That demon took my mom and dad away from me! I have to get revenge!"_

 _"Leave and you're no longer my student!" Ur warned._

 _"Fine! I'm better off without you!" Gray shot._

 _"Don't go." Lyon muttered._

 _"And of that thing kills me it'll be all your fault, you should've taught me real magic!" Gray shouted._

 _"Great." Ur sighed._

 _-(Flashback ends)-_

Lucy deadpanned as she titled her head in the direction the temple was titled.

"Uh...guys? Is it just me...or does the temple look a little crooked right now?" Lucy said.

"Hmmmm." Naruto uttered. He furrowed his rows. _'So...he's just like me...he doesn't have a mom or a dad.'_

"What happened to it?" Happy wondered.

"I'm guessing Natsu." Gray immediately said. "Me too." Erza agreed.

Naruto raised his brows. _'Natsu? Wow, this guy seems pretty powerful and destructive. Ha'_

"I don't know how he managed to pull it off, but he's the only one who would do something that crazy. It's a pretty great idea if he did on purpose. Since the temple is titled like that the moonlight won't hit Deliora." Gray pointed.

"You mean his habit of destroying stuff actually came in useful for once?" Lucy sounded surprised.

Naruto laughed out loud. "My head's stuck! Looking sideways at the crooked temple hurt my neck!" Happy chirped as he attempted to place his head back in place but only ended up cracking it the other way.

All of a sudden, Erza faced in a certain direction of the forest with a sharp eye and Naruto jerked uneasily moving super speeds, sprinting over to Lucy and Happy.

"Watch out guys!" Naruto shouted as he took the took in his hands and dodged the incoming spikes thrown at the group with ease along with Erza and Gray. Happy and Lucy yelped in shock.

Naruto landed hard on his feet, still holding on to Lucy and Happy before finally releasing them.

"Are you two okay?" Naruto asked. "Yeah thanks to you again!" Lucy replied.

"Who's there!?" Erza demanded.

"We've tracked you down Fairy Tail!" A female voice coming from inside a monk shouted.

"We will not allow you to interfere!" A male one came.

"Not these guys!" Gray said in dismay.

"I'm guessing they're Lyon's minions." Naruto blurted.

"They're all around us!" Lucy panicked. "Aye!" Happy croaked.

"I can handle this myself!" Erza assured, summoning a sword into her hand.

"Are you sure?" Gray asked.

"I'll take care of them! You go and settle things with Lyon. Naruto follow him! You've been cooped up in that forest for way too long! You need to start leaping into action!" Erza commanded.

Naruto and Gray paused and hesitated before looking at each other and nodding towards Erza. "We'll stay here and fight with her. You just go and do what you gotta do." Lucy added.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

"Thanks you guys!" Gray smirked and looked over to the legendary figure beside him.

"I never thought this would be happening, but I really look forward to working with you...Naruto Uzumaki!" Gray smiled.

"And you!" Naruto returned to the smile.

"I gotta tell Lyon that Ur is still alive! The only person that can stop him is me!" Gray vowed.

"Do what you gotta do buddy, I'll back ya up!" Naruto assured.

Gray looked over to Naruto. He still couldn't believe it. He was running alongside Naruto Uzumaki. He wanted to see just how powerful he was.

Ur couldn't defeat Deliora, Lyon probably couldn't and he knows he probably can't either. But with this legend on our side, Naruto may have to power to even kill Deliora.

-(Flashback)-

 _Deliora roared furiously. Looking down at Ur, who's clothes were torn and body covered in grim._

 _"Ice Make: Rose Garden!" Ur shouted. A bed of icy roses burst from the ground, embodying Deliora before he broke free of it and shot a gust of flames across the town._

 _Ur panted in exhaustiveness. "I can't keep this up, I'm using too much magic power."_

 _Ur looked back at her two unconscious students._

 _Gray groaned before shooting up in a panic. Trembling violently, as once again. The demon Deliora has trashed this town like before._

 _Ur calmly walked over and took Gray into her arms comfortingly._

 _"It's okay. Everything's gonna be fine." Ur comforted._

 _Gray pulled away, looking up at her with fearful eyes. "Ur, you're here...but why?"_

 _"I want you to grab Lyon and get outta here. I can't concentrate on fighting if I have to protect you." Ur stood up._

 _Gray peaked over to see Lyon's sleeping form. "Oh no!"_

 _"He's fine! Just out cold." Ur assured. Gray ran over as Ur turned back over to the demon, glaring it down with a sharp eye._

 _"Deliora! It's too strong. I didn't stand a chance." Gray shouted in shame._

 _"Get going." Ur told, walking off to battle the demon once again._

 _"Wait! Why'd you come after me? I thought I wasn't your student anymore!" Gray shouted._

 _Ur stopped._

 _"A friend said something to me recently that made me think. She told me I deserved to be happy. Which shocked me because I never thought of myself as unhappy. She just doesn't understand. I have two adorable little students, that I spend each day with and watch them grow into men. What more could I want? I don't think there's anything in the world that could make me happier." Ur said._

 _Gray stood...speechless. Until he noticed Ur's ice leg. "Your leg!"_

 _"Oh you noticed! I lost the real one but this'll do for now. My maker magic...came in handy. I vowed I would free the darkness within you and if that means I have to fight this demon then so be it. Now get outta here and let me do this." Ur smiled._

 _At this point, Gray was in tears. He couldn't stand it, he will not leave his precious master._

 _"No I'm not leaving you! It's my fault that all of this happened!" Gray protested._

 _"No one's at fault. This is just something we have to go through in order to be happy again." Ur said and began walking off._

 _"Wait Ur..." Lyon whispered, stopping Ur in her tracks and letting himself go from Gray._

 _"I thought you were unconscious, I want you and Gray to-You're gonna defeat it right? You're talking like you're...not gonna make it." Lyon interrupted._

 _"Let her go!-Shut up!" Lyon snapped._

 _"You can beat that thing no problem! You're the strongest wizard alive, that demon's no match for you!" Lyon said confidentially._

 _Ur turned around. "Lyon, how many times have I told you? There's always someone better."_

 _"But..that can't be true." Lyon deluded._

 _"In the western countries, there are lots of wizards who are more powerful than me." Ur told._

 _"No...it's not true! It's not! Cause you're the strongest. If you aren't? Then why have I been training with you all this time?" Lyon questioned._

 _"One day you'll surpass me, and when that day comes I hope you'll move on to a more loftier goal." Ur said hopefully._

 _"I studied with you because I thought you were the strongest. If you let that monster defeat you then you'll prove me wrong! Ur! Don't betray me!" Lyon despaired._

 _"Lyon!" Ur shouted as Lyon ran past her, heading towards the demon._

 _"If you're not gonna give it your all then I'll have to do it myself!" Lyon resolved._

 _Ur gasped._

 _Lyon spread his legs apart, holding his arms out and crossing them. Forming an "x"._

 _"Lyon that stance! Where'd you learn that!?" Ur demanded._

 _"Where you ask? Since you didn't want to teach us powerful magic yourself, I went to the storehouse and read all your magic books! You hid spells like the Iced Shell cause you were scared. That's why isn't!" Lyon shouted._

 _"Did you even bother to read that book all the way through!? Do you know what happens to the spell caster!?" Ur asked._

 _"Will he be okay?" Gray asked nervously._

 _"I asked you a question! Answer me Lyon!" Ur demanded._

 _But Lyon wouldn't hear it, he ignored her and continued on with the spell._

 _"Please you can't do this!" Gray pleaded._

 _"No! It noticed us!" Ur panicked._

 _"I know magic's too weak to kill Deliora! But..if I cast the Iced Shell spell I can seal it in ice for eternity!" Lyon smirked._

 _However, before Lyon could continue further on with the spell, Ur encased him in her own ice._

 _"Sorry Lyon but I can't let you do that!" Ur frowned._

 _"But Ur, why's it bad?" Gray asked._

 _"When that spell is cast, the user's body becomes the Iced Shell itself." Ur explained. Gray's face held horror._

 _"He's right though, that's the only way Deliora can be stopped. I never imagined Lyon would come up with the same idea I had." Ur said impressed._

 _"Hey wait! Where're you going!?" Gray shouted._

 _The same aura around Lyon formed around Ur. Hinting that she herself is about to cast the Iced Shell._

 _"I must've taught him well." Ur said proudly._

 _"UR!" Gray shouted._

 _"Stay back." Ur warned._

 _Ur then got into the same stance Lyon was in before. Magic circles formed around Deliora._

 _"I won't ever let you hurt my students ever again! This is the end of the line you monster! Absolute freeze...ICED SHELL!" Ur exclaimed._

 _Spreading her arms out as ice charged at Deliora._

 _"Ur no!" Gray shouted in terror._

 _Ur's body began turning itself into ice, starting with her right eye._

 _"Please don't do it!" Gray pleaded._

 _"It's a sacrifice I have to make in order to save the two of you. My body will become the ice that will seal the demon Deliora. For eternity. Gray...promise me this one thing. Please...tell Lyon I died. If he found out I turned to ice, he'd probably waste his entire life trying to undo the spell. And that would make my sacrifice meaningless. I want to see Lyon live a full life. And Gray...I want the same for you." Ur said._

 _"I'm begging you! Please don't do this! I promise I'll whatever you tell me to from now on!" Gray begged tearfully._

 _"There's no reason to be sad! I will live on...please don't cry. I may not be with you but I will protect you from Deliora. Be strong! Make me proud!" Ur stated proudly._

 _"URRRRR!" Gray shouted._

 _"I freed you from the darkness Gray! I've sealed it away forever!" Ur said in pride._

 _"Suddenly, I felt all the sadness and anger within me just disappear. At that moment I swore that I would always be strong for her. I'd become the best wizard I could to make her proud of me. But Lyon was different..." Gray voiced over._

 _Lyon groaned, opening his eyes to the bright sun as he sat up. "Ow...what'd she do to me?" Lyon wondered._

 _He saw the demon Deliora now encased in ice. "That's Deliora! How did it happen? Did Ur cast the spell? Did she? Where is she now? Tell me!" Lyon demanded._

 _Gray only sat on the ground, head buried in his knees, stifling in his sobs._

 _"She-she's dead." Gray uttered._

 _Lyon widened his eyes and raised his brows._

 _"No..." Lyon whispered in disbelief._

 _"NO!" Lyon shouted, running over to Gray. Shoving him to the ground, grabbing his collar._

 _"Jerk! How will I surpass her now!? She's dead and so is my dream cause of you!" Lyon blamed._

 _"I-I'm sorry!" Gray stuttered._

 _"That's not good enough! it won't bring her back! You killed my dream! If you hadn't challenged Deliora...this wouldn't have happened!" Lyon shouted, finally letting go of Gray._

 _He stood up, glaring at Gray coldly. "It's your fault she's dead! You're the one...you killed master Ur."_

 _-(Flashback ends)-_

"This could go on forever! So do yourself a favor...and give up!" Natsu shot.

"I would never give you that satisfaction." Lyon refused.

"Then you're askin for it!" Natsu smirked, lighting his fist on fire.

"Oh am I now." Lyon taunted.

A crack in the ice wall beside them began to crack...until it finally broke. And with it came Gray and Naruto.

"Oh it's Gray! And...who's the blondy?" Natsu asked.

Gray looked over to Naruto.

"Hi there...the name is Naruto Uzumaki. So...which one of you is Natsu. I'm guessing it's gotta be the pinky." Naruto smirked.

Natsu blinked before his jaw hit the floor...Lyon seemed to have to the same reaction.

"Say whaaaaat?" Natsu blurted.

Lyon widened his eyes. "But...but...that's impossible! You died! You sacrificed your life in order to seal away Kaguya Otsutsuki! The great mother of all Chakra! How are you alive! I don't believe it! You're a fake!" Lyon blurted.

"Oh it's a long story...and I don't really have the time to explain." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Look, just let me handle this. It's time we settle things once and for all!" Gray settled.

Naruto stepped back.

"No way man! You already lost to him once!" Natsu protested as Gray got in front of Natsu.

"It's not gonna happen again. Plus, I feel better as ever! Naruto fixed me up! So I'm ready to end this now!" Gray stated confidentially.

Natsu raised a brow..."Fixed you up?"

Naruto walked over to Natsu. "I used my power to heal him up."

Natsu was awed.

"You seem awfully confident." Lyon said unfazed.

"You were right Lyon! I'm the one who's the blame for our master's death! But you're no better! You threaten my comrades, brought harm to the villagers and now you're trying to destroy what Ur gave her life to create. It's time we accept out punishment...together." Gray said.

Lyon's eyes shot wide as Gray got ready in a stance of the Iced Shell.

"That stance! Not the Iced shell!" Lyon panicked.

"Iced Shell?" Natsu said.

 _'My master Ur, cast a spell called Iced Shell on this demon. She gave everything to seal it away forever.'_

 _'I'd fight her if I could, but Ur's been dead for many years!'_

Natsu recalled.

"Are you insane? You wouldn't dare!" Lyon shouted.

"If you wanna live, change the villagers back to their human forms and then leave this island and never return! if you agree to that I'll stop, otherwise this is the end!" Gray warned as a magic circle formed beneath him.

"That so? Well I don't believe a word of it. You're bluffing." Lyon denied.

Gray narrowed his eyes, the same aura around Ur before formed around Gray.

"No I'm not." Gray replied emptily.

"You'll die!" Lyon shouted, attempting to stop the casting with his magic, but in turn got sent flying from the aura.

"Don't do it!" Natsu pleaded.

"All these years I've lied to myself, I didn't want to admit that Ur died because of me! But she did! And it's time I took responsibility! So I will here and now! I'm not afraid to die...if that's what it takes!" Gray vowed.

"Stop this now!" Lyon demanded.

"What's it gonna be Lyon!? Are we gonna die, or are we gonna live!? It's up to you!" Gray shouted as his right eye cracked.

"You wouldn't! You aren't brave enough to give your life! you're nothing but a coward!" Lyon shot.

"Just watch!" Gray demanded.

"DON"T DO IT!" Natsu begged.

 _'Natsu, Erza...all my friends in Fairy Tail. The rest is up to you. I don't wanna leave you, and Naruto...I really wanted to get to know you better. But my time is up.'_

However...Naruto has had just about enough of this nonsense.

Naruto walked off from Natsu's side and stood in between Lyon and Gray. Natsu looked around.

"Naruto?"

Naruto closed his eyes, he bent down. Hands reaching for Gray and Lyon's legs. Once he knows he's gotta grip on both legs he pulls them both up effortlessly with ridiculous strength turning over to the bigger space and flinging them across the space like they were mere rag dolls.

The two hit the walls with great force. Both of them groaned in pain, as Naruto's throw were awfully strong and powerful.

Naruto looked towards them with the kind of face that is done putting up with this nonsense.

"Alright you guys...playtime is over..."

Snazzycake101- Whoo! No hiatus for the next chapter this time! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry about the flashback! I gave you a warning last chapter. And yes...Naruto pulled the Kakashi! Hope you liked that idea! Naruto is gonna kickass in the next few chapters. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please stay tuned for the next one!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM!

SEE YA LATER YA MOTHERFUCKERS!


	9. Chapter 7

Gray and Lyon groaned as they slowly sat up against the ice wall. "Man Naruto...your throws are insane! You could've broken my back!" Gray groaned.

Naruto titled his head innocently. "Hmm really? I was barely using half of my strength though."

Natsu, Lyon and Gray widened their eyes. _'Not even half strength!? So what would've happened if he had gone full power? I don't even wanna imagine'_ Gray thought.

Natsu immediately wanted to battle Naruto. "Wow..."

Naruto turned over to Gray and Lyon.

"Listen to me...whatever happened to your master was no one's fault. Your master gave her life to seal away this demon. She sacrificed her life so that you two could live a full and happy life. Living on as powerful wizards. And Gray, if you just throw your life away like that, then your master's sacrifice would've been for nothing. And Lyon, this isn't the only for you to surpass Ur. If you wanna surpass Ur, you should be training even harder, learning magic even Ur couldn't do. Not melting something that she gave her life to create!" Naruto chided.

Gray sighed. "I guess you're right Naruto."

But Lyon scoffed quietly. _'Nonsense.'_

"Yeah, in plus-you can't just bust in and steal the scene with a bunch of fancy talk! Get back to the end of the line pal!" Natsu blurted.

"Back of what line!?" Gray asked.

"I was here first so it's my fight!" Natsu said pridefully, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What? When I got here the first words outta my mouth were leave him to me!" Gray shot.

"Why you!" Gray spat. "What, you want some?" Natsu smirked.

Gray took hold of Natsu's scarf, glaring hard at him. "I don't care who said what, I got a score to settle with him do you understand!? And I'm ready to die if that's what I gotta do!" Gray snapped.

Natsu in return took Gray's wrist, gripping it hard and tight. "Huh, sounds you haven't been listening to what Naruto was saying earlier. How's dying gonna settle it? Cause it sounds like you're running away from me. Naruto stopped you for a reason Gray!" Natsu snapped back.

All of a suddenly, the temple began shaking again. But it definitely isn't Natsu's doing this time.

-Meanwhile-

Erza, Lucy and Happy continued to strike down the monks with ease.

"Do not back down! We must strike down all of those who oppose the Cold Emperor!" The female monk commanded and the rest of them cheered along with her.

Everyone outside suddenly started to feel the whole temple began to shake violently.

"What's that sound!?" Erza wondered in concern. "It can't be!" Lucy shouted in panic, looking over to see the once crooked temple now back to normal.

"Whoa! The temple just untitled itself!" Happy exclaimed.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, observing his surroundings. He remembered entering the temple when it was tilted, the floor of the temple didn't seem to be leveled with the ground either.

"Hmmmm, I believe the temple is back to normal now. That can't be too good. We all know what that means." Naruto inquired nervously.

"Yeah, it means the moon's gonna shine on Deliora." Gray noted while Natsu was jumping around the ground, angrily kicking and punching the floor.

Zalty came dashing in nonchalantly through the hole in the wall.

"Sorry for the disturbance." Zalty apologized. Naruto raised an eyebrow, recalling to earlier when he caught this man spying on them at the cliff.

"Zalty, I should've known. I take it you did this?" Lyon assumed.

"Indeed I did sir. The moon will be out soon, so I thought I would take the liberty of straightening out the temple for you." Zalty explained before pausing after he saw Naruto out of the corner of his eye.

Zalty slowly turned over to see the legendary Naruto Uzumaki standing beside Natsu.

"No way...the sunkissed hair...deep blue eyes...three whiskers on each cheek...but...how can that be!? Your're supposed to be dead!" Zalty stammered in shock.

Gray and Natsu chuckled. Naruto just shrugged carelessly. "Long story, you don't need to know."

"But seriously though, that weirdo fixed it all by himself!?" Gray was in awe.

"And after I went through all that trouble to mess it up too! Hey so what'd you do to fix it!?" Natsu demanded.

Zalty then focused his attention over to Natsu and cackled.

"TELL ME HOW YOU FIXED IT!" Natsu demanded again.

"Now that everything else is in order, I suppose I should commence the moon drip ceremony." Zalty ignored Natsu.

"Hey!" Natsu said irately.

However, Naruto zipped out of his spot. Catching Natsu, Gray and Lyon by surprise. "Holy crap he's fast!" Natsu awed. Easily catching up with him with his ninja speed. "Where do you think you're goin!?" Naruto shouted.

Zalty looked back in attempt to react but Naruto was way too fast. Naruto charged straight ahead, violently headbutting painfully into Zalty's back.

Causing him to shriek in pain, knocking him out cold easily. Naruto halted and reached over to grab Zalty by his clothes. Turning back over to Natsu, Gray and Lyon.

Who were gawking at him in utter amazement.

"Come one Natsu, let's not bother Gray in his battle with Lyon. You and me are going to take care of the demon." Naruto said.

Natsu nodded and headed over to Naruto. "Wait..what are you planing on Naruto?" Gray asked.

Naruto continued walking, ignoring Gray. "Natsu, where is the demon located?" Naruto asked.

"It's underground, beneath the temple." Natsu replied. Naruto nodded and began walking.

"Come on Natsu, let's leave Gray and Lyon alone." Naruto gestured for Natsu to come along with him.

"Right." Natsu nodded.

Gray growled. "Naruto! Tell what your plan is! Don't tell me you plan on fighting the demon by yourself!"

Naruto sighed, "Shut up and you'll find out. Plus, you've got something more important to worry about right now. Let me and Natsu handle this, go on then. Settle things with Lyon once and for all."

"Come on Gray...for Fairy Tail." Natsu added, holding a fist up.

Gray narrowed his eyes. "Okay...you got it!"

And with that, Naruto and Natsu walked off with Naruto still carrying the unconscious Zalty.

 _'Naruto...he sure is a mysterious guy. Even more mysterious than Mystogan. He's very very powerful. And he's cool as heck.'_ Gray thought.

 _'Wow, so Erza was right. It really is Naruto.'_ Natsu thought, still in shock.

"Come on Natsu, I'll tell you my plan once we get there and I'll let you in on somethin." Naruto gestured as they started towards the demon.

"Right!" Natsu replied.

"Well well, Naruto Uzumaki in the flesh. And what a pair you and Natsu are." Lyon taunted.

"Tell me somethin, a second ago when I was about to freeze us for good, you were either counting on Natsu or Naruto to stop me before I could finish right?" Gray questioned.

"No, the opposite in fact. I never thought Natsu would be foolish enough to come near a spell like that. Same with Naruto, just because I thought he thought this was none of his concern." Lyon said.

"So you were just gonna stand there and take the hit?" Gray asked.

"Exactly. Because someone would come to rescue me. You on the other hand would be finished for good." Lyon explained.

"I should've known." Gray spat grimly.

"It certainly would be inconvenient to be sealed in ice but my allies are as devoted to my cause as I am. And as long as we are on the island they could use the moon drip to melt the ice whenever they saw fit." Lyon pointed out.

Gray frowned. "I didn't think of that, guess the Iced Shell was completely useless here."

"Even so, you still want to fight? After what happened last time? Don't fool yourself you could never-That's enough!" Gray interrupted.

"What!?" Lyon gasped.

"Just forget about Deliora." Gray said.

"What kind of nonsense is this? Your threats don't work so you turn to begging!? Does your guild have a dentist that removes your fangs? Or are you just a coward." Lyon taunted.

"Lyon there's somethin I have to tell you." Gray finally said.

"What is it?" Lyon spat.

"Ur is still alive." Gray revealed.

Lyon froze, his face looking pale.

"The Iced Shell doesn't kill its caster, it uses their body to form the barrier. The ice keeping Deliora sealed away, which you've been trying to melt...is actually master Ur. She isn't dead, she lives on as that ice. I'm sorry that I never told you the truth back then, Ur made me promise to keep quiet." Gray apologized while Lyon still stood frozen.

 _'If found out I've been turned to ice, he'd probably waste his entire life trying to undo the spell'_

"Oh course." Lyon finally muttered.

"It's over, there's no reason to go through with this anymore!" Gray added.

But only got an ice tiger through his back.

Gray struggled, groaning in pain. Falling over onto his knees.

"You idiot! I know how the spell works. I can assure you she's not alive anymore! That's nothing more than a chunk of ice." Lyon smirked malevolently.

"You-you knew all along?" Gray uttered as he struggled to get back up from the ground.

"Knowing is one thing, believing is another. And if you truly believe Ur is alive in there, you're an even greater fool than I thought." Lyon insulted.

Gray shot Lyon an furious glare.

"You knew the truth! And...you still did this!" Gray growled, as he finally got back up onto his feet.

"And what of it?" Lyon asked nonchalantly.

Gray gripped his teeth before finally punching Lyon square in the face, knocking him into the ice wall.

"Impossible! How can you move with that wound!?" Lyon demanded.

"Well surprise surprise! Naruto actually used his amazing power to heal me up! And I've had enough! I wanted to save you, but I give up now." Gray grumbled.

"You want title of star pupil for yourself? Well I'm sorry but I have to fight against Deliora soon, and I rather not waste any of my energy on you." Lyon insulted.

"Then we'll just use our fists." Gray held up his fist.

"You want me to fight you without using magic? That's fine by me." Lyon smirked.

Gray charged right ahead, seemingly already getting the upper hand on Lyon. But was knocked out pretty quick when Lyon struck him painfully in the stomach.

Gray choked, falling over.

"Strike your opponents in the weak spot and hit it with all you got! Ur taught us that remember!?" Lyon snarled.

Gray glared, "You have no right to speak her name! And I won't let you!"

But Lyon struck him again in the stomach with a painful kick.

Gray let out a choked cry before again falling over.

Once Natsu and Naruto reached the location of Deliora, Naruto hastily threw Zalty onto the ground. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he stood, observing the demon.

Nastsu approached him slowly and looked down at Zalty and back at Naruto.

"What should we do with him?" Natsu asked. Naruto shrugged, "Don't worry about him, we've got more important things to deal with right now."

Finally, Zalty began coming into reality. He looked around, realizing that he is underground with the demon Deliora along with Naruto and Natsu.

"Damn you Naruto Uzumaki! I can't believe you knocked me out with a single headbutt!" Zalty spat. _'He certainly is very powerful, he's not called a legend for nothing!'_

"There's no way for you to stop it. Tonight, Deliora shall be revived!" Zalty proclaimed.

Naruto smirked, "That's good! Just how I want it to be."

Natsu and Zalty lifted their brows in confusion.

"Naruto...what do you mean?" Natsu asked.

Zalty grunted in frustration. "What are you planning?"

"You know, for some reason. You seem like a man but you reek of lady's perfume." Naruto pointed out playfully.

"Oh good I'm not the only one who caught that." Natsu sighed in relief.

"Whatever do you mean? I am a man, and I don't wear lady's perfume." Zalty denied. _'Damn him! How'd he sense it!'_

"Naruto...what's the plan?" Natsu asked.

"You'll see."

Lyon continues to relentlessly beat Gray, throwing punches after and after. And all Gray could do was take it.

"What a shame, your fists are as weak as your magic!" Lyon shot.

Gray then lunged after Lyon, attempting to land a blow at Lyon but was struck into the wall real soon by Lyon.

Gray panted, huffing and puffing and he smirked.

"What we're doin right now. Kind of reminds of someone else I used to spar with as a kid." Gray reminisced.

"This is the end!" Lyon cackled as the two charged at each other with Lyon again being the one to land a successful blow at Gray.

 _'Get up!'_

' _Natsu!'_ Gray immediately thought of.

-(flashback)-

 _A young Natsu sat on the ground, exhausted and huffing for breath. A young Gray walked soon enough, in the same condition as Natsu._

 _"Come on get up!" Natsu shouted. "You're the one that needs to get up so YOU come on!" Gray shot back. All while Makarov and a young Erza stood and watched in deadpan._

 _Natsu and Gray charged at each other again. Gray eyed Natsu as he laid flat on his back, he turned around and started to walk off._

 _"Sorry, but I win." Gray proclaimed._

 _But Natsu would not have it. "Hold on! This fight's not near over Gray!"_

 _Gray looked in disbelief and finally smirked. "Well if that's the way you want it!"_

 _And two once again came at each other._

-(flashback ends)-

In the same fashion, Gray sat on the ground and Lyon standing triumphantly over him. But panting in exhaustion.

Finally. "That settles it, you're no match for me." Lyon said, smirking and turning away from Gray.

"Hold on! This fight's not over just yet!" Gray persisted.

Lyon sighed in frustration. "I should've killed you when I had the chance!"

And once again, the two lunged at each other, preparing to strike each other down. Although Lyon also landed a blow on Gray's cheek, Gray managed to send Lyon flying into the ice wall.

"You're gonna have to step up your game if you wanna beat me!" Gray exclaimed angrily.

Lyon came back with just as much force as Gray, headbutting into him violently.

"I didn't give up against Natsu and I won't against you!" Gray vowed, headbutting Lyon in return.

And the two continued to pummel each other like their life depended on it.

"I'm not gonna lose you hear me!?" Gray vowed once again.

"I won't lose! You're going down!" Gray stormed.

"You can never defeat me!" Lyon spat furiously.

 _'I remember looking at the sky that day. I don't know why, but it was so blue it made me angry.'_ Gray voiced over.

Finally, Gray delivered the final devastating kick to Lyon, ultimately defeating him in a battle of fists.

"Notice anything strange Lucy?" Erza asked as she and Lucy stood back to back, facing the enemy monks.

"Yeah, even though there's a bunch of them their magic seems weak for some reason." Lucy noted.

"Exactly, as far as I can tell there are only five wizards among them." Erza pointed out.

"Aww man guess I'm gonna have to go easy on them!" Happy said.

"Just keep telling yourself that." Lucy deadpanned.

"Do you think you can handle this one?" Erza asked.

Lucy smirked, taking out Cancer's golden gate key. "Oh you bet ya!"

"Open! Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" Lucy hollered.

"Hmmm, we've met before haven't we?" Erza wondered.

Cancer knelt down before the redhead, "Indeed we have, and as always I'm at your service! Miss." Cancer gushed.

"I thought you always said baby! What's with Miss!? And aren't you suppose to be at MY service!?" Lucy shouted in annoyance.

"I think someone's jealous!" Happy teased.

"Take em down! But don't kill em just ruff em up okay?" Lucy ordered.

"Alright baby."

Lyon struggled for breath, clutching onto the ice wall that's he's created for supported. His face held disgust.

"The Cold Emperor! Defeated in battle by the likes of you! I won't stand for it! Naruto Uzumaki was suppose to take the honor!" Lyon choked.

"If you were fighting Naruto, you would be on death's doorsteps. So get over here and fight!" Gray demanded, eyeing him coldly.

Lyon grunted in anger, "Ice Make: Snow Dragon!"

A ice dragon sprang from the ground, wrapping it self around Gray. Who easily broke free as he went crashing to the floor.

"I thought we agreed not to use magic Lyon!" Gray snarled.

"Don't be such a sore loser! This duel was pointless, Deliora will revived either way! It's far too late to stop me now!" Lyon grinned menacingly.

Gray gripped his fist, fumbling as he struggled to sit up.

"I won't stop trying!" Gray said stubbornly.

"Try all you want but Zalty should be preparing to start the moon drip ceremony as we speak! I'm pretty sure he's awake by now. But poor him, Naruto's brutal headbutt looks like it hurt very much." Lyon taunted.

"Not with Naruto and Natsu around! And the second you underestimate Natsu is the second you lose!" Gray smirked, having full faith in his friend.

"Naruto! What's your plan! Tell me!" Natsu demanded, beginning to grow impatient.

Naruto only stood still and silent, watching as the moonlight shined on Deliora. _'Come on, any minute now.'_

Zalty cackled. "He probably doesn't have a plan!"

Naruto growled, "Naruto! The moonlight is shining on the demon! Any minute now the ice will melt and Deliora will be free again!"

"That's great! Just what I wanted." Naruto replied calmly.

Natsu clamped his teeth together, he's had enough. Natsu ran over to Naruto, grabbing him by the high collar of his long sage coat.

"Naruto this is no joke! Do you know what will happen when that demon is freed!?" Natsu stormed furiously.

"Yes. And I'll tell exactly what's gonna happen." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah? What?" Natsu spat.

"That demon is gonna die by my hands." Naruto finally revealed.

Natsu and Zalty looked at the blondy in confusion.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that you're gonna fight it and win?" Zalty asked in shock.

Naruto looked at him nonchalantly and nodded. "Well...yes."

Natsu lifted a brow.

"You talk as if it's gonna be a piece of cake! Gray's master Ur couldn't even defeat it!" Natsu shouted.

"Yes, not even you...Naruto Uzumaki can defeat a demon that powerful." Zalty smirked.

Naruto grabbed Natsu's hand, which was still holding onto his sage collar and pushed it off in annoyance and ruffled his precious coat back to place.

Naruto finally looked back up to the dragon slayer with a serious stern face.

"Natsu...you've gotta trust me on this. I know what's going on and I know what I'm doing. Trust me, back in the Elemental Nations...there were creatures that would demolish this demon so brutally it wouldn't even know what hit it." Naruto assured, referencing to the nine tailed beasts that are sealed up inside of him.

Natsu continued eyeing Naruto, still quite not sure but nodded reluctantly.

All while Zalty listened and watched in curiosity. _'Naruto Uzumaki...sure is one hell of a mystery. Just how the hell is he here is one big mystery.'_ Zalty thought deeply.

"Okay...if you say so." Natsu said anxiously.

The monks laid in ruins, groaning in pain after Cancer gave them a beating.

"Excellent work, let's head to the temple." Erza said. "Right!" Lucy replied.

"No wait!" A firm old female voice came. Lucy turned around in surprise.

"We won't let you interfere with the Cold Emperor!" The female monk said stubbornly.

"Those headpieces..you people are...from the city of Brago! And you want revenge." Erza finally realized.

The female monk narrowed her eyes as she recalled to those horrifying moments when the demon Deliora raged among the city. Tearing it apart.

As Naruto continued to watch the moonlight drip onto the ice encasing Deliora, Natsu gazed at him in curiosity.

Ever since Natsu has heard of the myths, and the tales and legend. Natsu has always looked up the Naruto like a hero, idolized him in every way. Always eager to fight him.

But, now that Natsu has really met him, he wants to know more. Every thing about this young man fascinates him, intrigues him.

Zalty also stood watching the moon drip ceremony in progress.

"So tell me..Naruto. Why are allowing the moon drip ceremony to proceed. You were the last person I thought would allow this." Zalty asked.

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly. "No need for you to know."

Zalty growled, growing even more frustrated each moment.

The temple once again then began to shake violently.

"I've gotta bad feeling that ain't Natsu OR Naruto." Gray said grimly.

"The ceremony is finally reaching completion." Lyon said triumphantly.

"The ice sealing Deliora has begun to melt away." Lyon noted.

 _'Ur...'_ Gray thought in terror.

"There's nothing you can do, it's too late to stop me. You and your friends have failed. So...not even the great Naruto could stop this. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this moment Gray? Since I saw you last I've been gathering knowledge, allies who will aid me. I was fortunate enough to discover this place. An island where you can collect the light of the moon...Galuna." Lyon said pridefully, summoning ice eagles. Sending them off to attack Gray, who evaded them.

"It wasn't an easy task transporting Deliora from Brago. And the moon drip's taken three years!" Lyon smirked.

Gray looked in dismay, "You've been wasting your time on this stupid plan for three years!?"

"Stupid!? How dare you say that! You spent the last ten years in some foolish guild piddling your life away!" Lyon stormed in fiery.

"Because I put my faith in what Ur told me!" Gray retorted.

 _'In the western countries, there are lots of wizards who are more powerful than me.'_

"So I went west! And eventually made it to Fairy Tail, and she was right. The guild was so full of powerful wizards that I couldn't believe it." Gray told.

-(Flashback)-

 _"I don't think I can help you, the Iced Shell is based on the will of its caster. And because that will is absolute, a third body cannot melt the ice no matter what magic they use." Makarov told._

 _"No way! You're telling even with all the strong wizards you got you can't break the spell!?' Gray shouted in dismay._

 _"Actually, now that you think about it there may be a way..." Makarov said, sparking hope in the young boy._

 _"On second it's not a good idea. If you melt the ice then it would be no different than killing from killing your master." Makarov warned._

-(flashback ends)-

"I didn't know it at the time, but I bet the old man was thinking about the moon drip when he said that, after everything Ur did for us you'd kill her without a second thought. You make me sick!" Gray spat venomously.

"Say what you want I don't care, my entire life has lead up to this moment. Our master is long dead. If we want to prove that we have surpassed her then what can we do in her absence? Think Gray!" Lyon smirked, transforming parts of his right arm into a chunk of snow. He then lunged at him, who quickly dodged him.

"There's only one answer! Deliora! I will surpass our master by defeating the one thing she could not!" Lyon proclaimed, swinging his iced arm endlessly at Gray as he dodged everything.

"Well that's a pretty ambitious plan! But I can't stop thinking that you might've missed the point somewhere along the way!" Gray said.

Finally breaking Lyon's attacks with his own ice sword.

"Someone as blind as you can never be better than Ur! Not in a hundred years! Wake up Lyon!" Gray commanded, delivering a nasty blow with his sword across his torso.

But as it turns out, it was only a fake. Lyon reappeared behind Gray slyly.

"Fooled ya didn't I? Ice Make: Snow Tiger!" Lyon hollered.

And a humongous ice tiger burst from the ground, lunging down at Gray. Who in which calm as ever avoided the attack, imprisoning it in a ice prison.

Gray landed back on top of the prison he created and looked down at his old friend.

"You see this Lyon? This is what you are!" Gray insulted.

"What!?" Lyon snapped.

"A beast in a cage, lashing out at world he barely knows!" Gray taunted.

"Utter nonsense! I'll make quick work of that spell of yours!" Lyon snorted, gesturing his fingers at the tiger, attempting to free it from Gray's ice cage.

"Single handed spell casting is too unbalanced. Your creations will let you down when you need it the most." Gray spat.

Gray preformed the steps for the maker magic, holding his arms out like he was carrying and pointing something big.

"Ice Cannon!" Gray hollered, firing it, letting huge chunks of ice out at Lyon, who shrieked in pain as it painfully sent Lyon through the walls of the temple and completely incapacitated.

"Ur taught us that remember?" Gray finished.

"Gr-ay..." Lyon choked weakly before finally falling over in the ultimate defeat.

Gray sighed in relief as he looked at his fallen friend.

Finally, the last drop of the ice fell and Deliora's nightmarish roar was let out.

Lucy nearly toppled over as she let out a cry while she covered her ears, attempting to block out the horrendous sound.

"My ears weren't ready for this!" Happy cried.

"That doesn't sound too promising!" Erza said grimly.

Natsu too, fell victim to its demonic roar. "It's so loud!"

All while Naruto smirked, crossing his arms across his chest as he watched the demon emerge from the ice.

"It's about time." Naruto muttered.

The ice finally cracked and Deliora emerged in anger.

"Yes it's free!" Zalty cheered.

Gray's face was overshadowed by his wild bangs. "That sound...I can never forget that sound!"

"Deliora!" Lyon croaked.

 _'They did it...they actually revived it, there's only one thing I can do now...Iced Shell!'_

Snazzycake101-Suup guys! Here's ch 7, I hoped you liked it. So...let me ask you a question. Do you want Naruto to bring Ur back? let me know! its true tho...Kurama doesn't even have lift a finger to kill Deliora...hell...Ichibi could easily wreck that thing. And so is Naruto! Stay tuned! Hope you enjoyed!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!

SEE YA LATER YA MOTHERFUCKERS!


	10. Chapter 8

Deliora's roar was so devastating the people from the village could hear it. It could be heard from everywhere in the island and even from the water surrounding it.

"Finally! The moment is here!" Zalty cheered.

Naruto grunted at Zalty. _'He's getting on my nerves, I'm going to have to put him under a genjutsu'_

* * *

"What the heck was that noise, it sounded like some kind of monster growling!" Lucy spoke in horror.

"It was probably just your stomach Lucy!" Happy teased even at the serious moment right now.

"You know, you're not half as funny as you think you are." Lucy said irately.

"So, do you think that sound might have been Deliora?" Erza asked nervously.

"Oh no, you mean...they brought it back to life!?" Lucy shrieked in terror.

"See that purple light!? That's the moon drip!" Happy gasped, pointing over to the purple magic circle and the moonlight dipping through it.

Then, it came again. The ear destroying roar of Deliora.

"Must be..." Erza muttered. _'Naruto...I hope you've gotta plan!'_

"Hey! You need to eat somthin!" Happy demanded.

"And you need to shut your trap before I hurt you!" Lucy snapped.

"That may be the demon growling but someone's still preforming the moon drip ceremony up there. Which means they haven't fully revived it yet so that means we have a chance to do something! Come on!" Erza commanded as she began running away.

"Uuh, Deliora's below us!" Lucy said dumbfounded.

"Putting a stop to the ceremony is our only hope! We've gotta hurry!" Erza shouted over.

* * *

Zalty chuckled.

Naruto eyed him in annoyance. "And what do you think you're laughing at?"

Naruto leaped over to him, activating his sharingan. The intense red tomato eyes were enough to shut Zalty up as he stared in fear.

"What the..your eyes..." Zalty wasn't able to say no more as he slowly began to fall over unconscious. Naruto fixed his eyes, he noticed the scent he a whiff of wasn't that of a man, but the scent of lady's perfume.

 _'That's interesting.'_ Naruto thought, as he got back up to his feet.

Natsu gasped. "What'd you just do Naruto?"

Naruto looked back to Natsu who froze in silence as he stared into the blood red sharingan. "Your...your eyes Naruto...whats...what happened to it!?" Natsu asked in concern.

"This is called the sharingan, I used it to put Zalty under a genjutsu...an illusion. It isn't a powerful genjutsu but it is still enough to knock him out for a good few hours. Because at the moment...I don't want distraction while fighting Deliora." Naruto explained, deactivating his dojutsu.

"Oh..." Natsu replied but realized that Naruto...was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey where'd he go!?"

* * *

And just in time, Erza, Lucy and Happy reached the top of the temple. With one powerful swipe, Erza struck down Toby with her sword. Effectively stopping the moon drip.

"So...this guy was doing it all by himself?" Happy said in disbelief.

"Too late! It's over! The ceremony's already been completed." Toby finally said.

Erza grunted in frustration.

Deliora emerged, now fully freed from the ice that encased it.

"No way..." Lucy muttered in absolute terror.

* * *

"What is this? Something really terrible is happening!" The village chief Moka said grimly.

"We have to get off the island chief!" A villager panicked, grabbing Moka's arm, attempting to tug him away from Bobo's gravestone.

"I'm staying! You and the others can go! I'm not going to leave this place behind!" Moka said stubbornly, holding onto his son's gravestone desperately.

* * *

Gray looked up at Deliora in disbelief. His nightmare has come true. The ice that was Ur has melted and the demon Deliora has been freed again.

Gray bent own, scooping up the water that came from Ur's ice in his hand before letting it drip back down to let it flow along with the ice water that melted from Ur's ice. He gazed in sorrow, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Hey! What're you doin here!?" Natsu questioned.

"Natsu!" Gray said.

"There's only one thing we can do now! We gotta take that thing down!" Natsu resolved.

"Neither one of you...are strong enough. But I am, I will defeat it!" Lyon said as he crawled on the ground.

"Lyon..." Gray muttered.

"I'm going to surpass Ur...finally!" Lyon laughed.

"You can't fight! You can't even get up off the floor!" Natsu cried.

Deliora roared once again as Lyon gazed upon it triumphantly.

"I've waited so long! For this moment!" Lyon said.

 _'You're looking for the most powerful wizard? Well I'd say Ur's gotta be the strongest around here. She's been holed up in the mountains ever since she lost her daughter a few years back. I swear I've never met another wizard as skilled as she is." A man said._

 _Lyon looked up in amazement._

 _'Wow...Ur! You think she'll teach me magic?'_

"She was strong, but still not strong enough to kill that demon. I'm going to do the one thing Ur never could!" Lyon vowed.

 _'It's bad enough yo took that punk in! Now you're teaching him magic too!?' Lyon shouted in dismay._

 _'He told me he wanted to learn, is that a problem?' Ur asked._

 _'You don't need him! You've already got me to take the place of your daughter!' Lyon shouted carelessly, in which got him a slap on the cheek_

 _Lyon clutched his cheek as he looked up at Ur who leaned down and looked him sternly in the eye._

 _'Lyon, let's get this straight. I've never once thought of you as replacement for my daughter. You are who you are, you're my adorable student.'_

"Finally! My dream will be...fulfilled!" Lyon stated in pride.

But Gray has had enough of Lyon's nonsense and decided to knock him out cold by striking him hard on his nape and Lyon fell to the ground unconscious.

Gray then got into the stance of the Iced Shell, ready to seal the demon away once again.

"You've caused enough trouble, I'll clean up the mess you've made. I'll seal the demon myself! Iced-Shut the hell up all of you!" A voice cut off.

Gray gasped and looked over in surprise, he stopped what he was doing. Gray and Natsu turned around the see Naruto standing with his arms crossed over his chest beside Lyon.

"Naruto!" Gray and Natsu shouted.

"And where the hell have you been?" Natsu demanded furiously.

"Nowhere, but I finally figured it out, it took me while, but I did it." Naruto replied, walking over beside Gray.

"Go away Naruto! I don't want to accidentally seal you in ice when I'm trying to seal Deliora!" Gray shouted.

"I could tell you the same exact thing!" Naruto glared, walking over to stand beside Gray, brushing against his shoulder and pushing Gray aside so that he was directly facing the demon.

"What're you thinking Naruto! Just let me do this!" Gray shouted in anger, running over to him, attempting to push out of the way in the same fashion Naruto did.

But Naruto easily stood unfazed and flung his arm in a swipe, easily sending Gray flying back and his back hit against the rock hard wall. He groaned, "Naruto...please stop! Let me do this!"

 _'I understand everything... Deliora was never alive, he was dead all along.'_ Naruto finalized.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, _'Which means it should be quite easy to kill him.'_

Naruto closed his eyes, he held his arm out, flexing his fist and stretching out his fingers. Concentrating, Naruto made sure to only gather a slight amount of chakra to to the sole of his fist.

Finally, Naruto leaped high above the ground and Deliora, he eyed the demon before curling his hands into a fist and charged down at Deliora. Naruto extended his arm back and slammed his fist into the skull of Deliora.

Naruto released his fist and leaped back onto the ground where Deliora began cracking into pieces like a piece of glass on the verge of shattering.

Deliora exploded from everywhere and finally went down to a pile of dust and ashes.

Lyon was dumbfounded, Gray was astonished and Natsu finally realized what Naruto's plan was.

"Impossible!" Lyon shouted in disbelief.

"So...Deliora...was already dead!" Lyon said, realization hitting him hard.

Naruto nodded, "It took me a while, I sensed something off the moment I came down and saw the actual physical demon encased in ice."

Gray's eyes nearly popped out of his eyes as he gaped in utter shock. Natsu grunted in confusion before finally fully understanding the situation.

"So, is that the reason why you wanted to really fight with Deliora. You already had a feeling didn't you." Natsu said, amazement in his voice.

"So Naruto...you knew all along. You certainly are very clever." Gray muttered.

"Sorry for doubting you Naruto." Natsu apologized.

Naruto shrugged, "It's cool."

All while Lyon sobbed in sorrow and disappointment.

* * *

The ground rumbled and water leaked out of the temple like multiple waterfalls.

"What's going on!?" Happy wondered.

"I don't know!" Lucy replied.

* * *

"For ten years...Ur has gradually depleted the demon's life force. And what we just saw...were nothing but its last dying breaths! My dream is dead, there's no hope now...I will never surpass Ur!" Lyon choked as he punched the ground in fury.

"Wow, your teacher was pretty awesome!" Natsu smiled.

 _'I freed you from the darkness Gray..I've sealed it away forever!'_

Gray broke down into tears.

"You saved my life again! Thank you Ur!" Gray muttered.

Natsu grinned. Naruto walked over to Gray, looked up and smiled.

"Masters are great aren't they?" Naruto said.

Gray looked up at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Naruto gave Gray a sad expression, his deep blue eyes full of sorrow, full of pain and smiled.

Naruto placed a hand on Gray's shoulder, "Gray, Ima need you to step back."

Gray lifted a brow. "Why?"

"Just do it." Naruto said firmly.

Gray nodded and stepped back, standing beside Natsu. Gray looked at Naruto in concern and curiosity. _'That look, for some reason...it was full of pain and suffering. And those eyes, it's like they were drained of life. Something tells me this guy has gone through some serious stuff.'_ Gray thought.

"What's he gonna do?" Natsu asked. Gray shrugged.

"I guess we'll just have to watch and see." Gray said anxiously.

Naruto breathed in a breath and closed his eyes. He stepped onto the water and stayed on top. Much to Gray and Natsu's shock once again.

"Holy hell! He can stand on top of water too!? This guy is too much." Natsu awed. Gray nodded in agreement.

Naruto bit his thumb and a hint of blood splashed out. He preformed a series of hand signs before slamming his palm down onto the water and a series of markings appeared, marking the whole entire body of water in the area. Naruto then clasped his hands together, forming a tiger hand sign.

"Seal of Life!" Naruto hollered. Gray and Natsu gasped as they notice the water began drying up and it begun to slowly form into the figure of a female body.

Gray watched intently, eyeing the body. "No way...don't tell me he's doing what I think he's doing..."

Until finally, the female body formed into master Ur.

Gray immediately teared up and Lyon watched in utter shock. Natsu was completely dazed by what just happened.

"Ur!" Gray shouted, running over to her. Ur looked over and smiled happily as she saw her precious Gray run over to her, ready to embrace her in his arms.

Ur held open her arms, welcoming it. And Gray, not giving a damn that she was completely naked took her into his arms.

"Oh Gray! You're so grown up and big right now!" Ur smiled.

All while Naruto stood up and smiled at the reunion, a small trail of blood leaking from his mouth. Naruto frowned, _'damn, that used up more chakra than I thought'_

Natsu noticed the blood that leaked from Naruto mouth, he looked over.

"Hey buddy you alright?" Natsu asked in concern.

Naruto nodded, "I'm fine, it's just my first time using the jutsu. So I'm not quite used to it and the amount of chakra it uses. But I am fine, don't you worry Natsu."

Naruto then struggled to stand up straight, nearly toppling over if it wasn't for Natsu. "Thanks Natsu, I'm fine now."

Naruto wiped the blood from his mouth. He watched the tearful reunion of master and student. Boy does it bring him nostalgia.

Naruto took off the Kusanagi from his back and handed it over to Natsu. "Hold this for me Natsu."

Natsu immediately took it and swung it over his shoulder.

Naruto then took off his large red sage coat, walked over to Ur as she let go of Gray. He then gently placed the coat over her so that she would have something to cover her body up.

Gray smiled at Naruto gratefully. "Thank you...Naruto."

Ur smiled, "What a strange incident, but what and honor to meet such a legendary figure."

"And you. You've done many great things and you've taught your students well." Naruto praised. Ur looked at him admirably.

Lyon...who finally finds the strength to stand himself up walks over to his fellow master and sibling student.

"Ur...I'm...sorry..."Lyon apologized guiltily. Ur sighed, "Oh Lyon, come here."

Lyon quickly lunged at her, embracing her in sobs. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Never again, I promise."

Naruto chuckled before hearing the upbeat voice of Lucy calling out to them as she waved happily.

"Hey you guys!"

Erza and Happy followed along. Erza sighed in relief when she saw her team and Naruto safe and sound.

Lucy, Erza and Happy both froze and their jaws dropped to the floor when they say Ur.

Naruto looked over and saw the girls speechless.

He laughed and walked over to them.

"Naruto...what's going on? What happened? Is that...Ur?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, I used a special sealing jutsu to bring her back and it turns out Deliora was already dead so it only took one hit in order to kill it." Naruto explained.

"I see." Erza said.

Happy flew over to Natsu, happily cuddling into his arms. Natsu was pretty happy to see him as well. But as soon as he saw Erza, he jumped out of his spot and attempted to run away, but Erza immediately caught him effortlessly.

Gray went over to Lyon and helped him up, looping his arm around his shoulder. Grinning at him happily, glad that his childhood friend was finally coming to his senses.

"Here Naruto, your sword." Natsu said, walking up and handing back the Kusanagi to Naruto.

"Thanks."

Naruto was approached by Gray, Lyon and Ur. He turned over to look at the happy trio as he swung the Kusanagi onto his back.

"Thank you Naruto." Lyon thanked.

"Yeah...thanks Naruto. I don't know how you are here, but I'll tell you something. I sure am glad as hell you are." Gray chuckled.

"No problem. So what's gonna happen, are you gonna join Fairy Tail Ur?" Naruto asked.

Ur shook her head, "No...I'm going to head back to the mountains. Thank you for bringing me back to life. You really are legendary, you aren't called it for nothing."

Naruto chuckled and shook his head in modesty. "You are legendary, sealing the demon away, managing to deplete this demon of it's power and saving your precious students."

Ur titled her head in curiosity. She was no fool, she noticed the deep sorrow and sadness in Naruto's baby blue eyes.

Something must have happened. "Have you had any masters or mentors before?" She asked.

Naruto smiled sadly, "Yes." He simply replied. Gray narrowed his eyes at Naruto, _'So...what happened to them?'_

But Gray dared not to ask, he knew not to beat on up unstable rocks. Erza and Lucy also noticed the little conversation between Ur and Naruto and like Gray, wanted to know more about Naruto.

The group finally began walking out back to the surface. But Naruto hand one final thing on his mind.

"Hey." He called. The group looked back at him with curious faces.

"What is it Naruto?" Erza asked, a little nervous crack subtle in her voice.

"You guys go on without me, I still have unfinished business to take care of. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I will meet you guys back up there soon." Naruto assured.

Erza looked back at the group and sighed, "Okay. Be careful."

Naruto nodded. And with that, the group went on without him.

* * *

 _-Meanwhile-_

Zalty groaned as he opened his eyes, waking up to the horrible ache in his head and the painful bruise that he felt in his hips.

Finally, Zalty's eyes were wide open. He saw himself still underground alone where Deliora was. He also noticed that the demon was no longer there.

Instead, he only found the shattered remnants of Deliora. In rage, he slammed his fist into the ground and screamed in rage.

Very easily and much to Naruto's annoyance, disrupting his peaceful zen mode. Where he sat on top of the water, his legs in criss cross form, his hands pressed together in a meditation form and his eyes closed.

Naruto sighed in dismay and immediately jumped to his feet and looked at the disheveled petite masked man sitting on the ground throwing an immature tantrum.

Seeing that, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the stupidity he is seeing. "You know, that's quite the tantrum you're throwing right there!" He teased.

Zalty growled and turned over to see the blond shinobi standing on top of water. "Go to hell."

"I could say the same for you." Naruto said, coldness obvious through his tone of voice.

Zalty grunted. Naruto than began slowly tredding over to the little man.

"And by the way, you can drop the disguise. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me...Miss." Naruto grinned playfully.

Zalty widened his eyes in shock. _'But how!?'_

"I don't know what you are talking about. Don't you dare call me a miss, I am a man." Zalty denied stubbornly.

Naruto sighed, "Well, any whoo. I need you to do me a favor."

"Tch, why would I ever help you?" Zalty scoffed. Naruto looked at him with ice cold eyes, his kind baby blue eyes turned to icy blue.

Naruto walked closer over to Zalty and bent down so he was level with Zalty's head and he was face to face with him. His now ice cold eyes staring at him, no sign of kindness was shown.

"Listen to me closely. You will use your powers to revert the now destroyed village back to normal. If you try anything suspicious, I guarantee you will surely regret it. Got that?" Naruto said quietly, his tone deadly.

Naruto's ice cold blue eyes and his deadly tone sent shivers down Zalty's spine. Out of pure fear of him, Zalty nodded. His body trembling.

Naruto than immediately smiled innocently at Zalty and got up and gazed down at him. Naruto walked away, his back turned to Zalty.

"Just to be sure you do exactly as I say, I will be watching you. I definitely do not trust someone like you." Naruto harshly as he looked back with a sting-ray eye.

Zalty only groaned in anger.

"So, who are you really." Naruto asked, his voice softening a little. Zalty sighed with reluctance and decided for some reason only god knows to show him his true form. Or should we say: her.

Zalty than became a drop down gorgeous young woman with long straight black hair and oddly similar features to Ur.

"This, is my true form. My name is Ultear." She said. And to her surprise, Naruto gave her a warm smile.

"You're a beautiful young lady, why hide yourself under a man?" Naruto asked. Ultear smiled at the compliment Naruto gave her.

"That is none of your business." Ultear snapped. Naruto chuckled.

* * *

Ur decided to take her leave right away, so Erza decided to give Ur the boat that she and Naruto used to get to Galuna Island.

Gray and Lyon tearfully bid goodbye to their precious master before they parted ways. But their hearts can now rest in ease, knowing that Ur is alive and well.

Erza, Lucy, Natsu and Happy looked on in bitter-sweetness. Ur was alive, but she would once again go back to isolated areas and live out the life she was magically given by Naruto.

Lucy sighed in relief, glad that this mess is now over. "I was really worried for a moment right there! Both Ur and Naruto are amazing!"

Erza perked her head up in realization. "Speaking of Naruto, where is he?" She asked in concern.

"Oh yeah, he said he is staying behind to take care of unfinished business. What do you think he meant? What unfinished business?" Gray wondered.

Erza shrugged. "I don't know."

"Naruto is amazing, you should've seen him. Not only did he defeat Deliora with only a single blow, but he knew all along of Deliora's condition. Naruto was even capable of bringing Ur back to life." Natsu said, still in awe.

 _'There's still lots to learn about you isn't there?'_ Erza had in her mind, she smiles. Slightly blushing.

But to their relief, from a distance, they could see sun-kissed blond hair. Instantly, they knew it was Naruto. He waved to the group and smiled.

"Hey Naruto!" Lucy shouted to him. Naruto ran over to meet the group. "Hey guys! So, where is Ur, did she leave already?" He asked.

"Yeah." Erza replied. "I see." Naruto nodded.

Natsu jumped in joy. "We totally finished the S-class quest by ourselves!"

Lucy's eyes sparked in excitement. "You think master Makarov will let us in the second floor now!?" Gray chuckled.

But their joy was quickly washed away whenever Erza sent them a vicious glare. Natsu, Lucy and Happy gaped in panic while Gray only scrunched his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh no! You're still gonna punish us huh!?" Lucy shouted in horror.

"Isn't there something that you all are forgetting? You came to this island to help the villagers. the request was for you to return them to their original form. You still haven't completed your S-class quest yet." Erza pointed out.

"But I don't understand, the curse should be lifted now because Deliora's dead." Lucy said, puzzled.

"Wrong, this curse you keep talking about had nothing to do with the demon. The villagers have been affected by the intense magic energy released by the moon drip spell. In other words, Deliora's death isn't going to change their current situation what so ever." Erza said.

Lucy gasped in fright. "Oh no!"

Naruto and Erza's attention was brought over to Natsu.

"Well than, we better go change them back!" He grinned as he give Happy an excited high-five. "Aye sir!" Happy chirped.

"Yeah, but we don't know how!" Gray voiced in concern. But perking his head up and turning over to look at Lyon, who was sitting on the, still recovering from his wounds.

"Lyon, do you know?" Gray asked in hope.

"To be quite honest, I don't have a clue." Lyon answered bluntly with a serious face.

"You don't know!?" Natsu grunted. "What!" Happy added on.

"They told us the curse started the same time you guys got here!" Lucy inquired.

"When we first arrived three years ago, we were aware that there was a village somewhere on this island. But we had absolutely no reason to communicate with the villagers so we left them alone. And they never came to the temple to see what we were up to see what we were up to." Lyon provided.

"In three years, you've never once met?" Erza said suspiciously. Looking over to Naruto, who was also intrigued by this new information. He too, was attempting to solve the puzzle.

 _''What are you thinking right now Naruto?"_ Erza narrowed her eyes.

"I don't understand, the moon drip is so bright, you can practically see anywhere on the island. It's kinda weird that they saw it every night, but they never went to investigate it." Lucy said.

"The villagers weren't transformed by a moon drip, it doesn't effect the human body." Lyon let in. Naruto widened his eyes. _'Hmm, this is getting more and more interesting.'_

"What!?" Erza gasped.

"Yeah right! You're just saying that so you and lackeys will be off the hook." Natsu revoked.

"Hold on Natsu, let's hear out Lyon here. He may be right, he may be lying to us. But, there's no harm in learning new, useful information. Actually, the more I learn, the more it makes sense to me. And the more I'm more confident about my theory." Naruto disagreed.

Natsu grunted in frustration. Erza raised a brow in confusion. "Theory?"

Naruto shook his head, "That's not important right now, I can't confirm it right now. Let's just hear out Lyon for now." The group nodded.

"Just think about it, I've been exposed to it longer than they have and my appearance hasn't changed one bit." Lyon stated.

"That's true!" Lucy exclaimed.

Lyon crossed his arms and frowned. "I wouldn't trust them, those villagers are hiding something. But, I'm sure you guild wizards can handle it. Especially since you have the special help of Naruto Uzumaki."

"We're not done with you! You destroyed the village-"

Natsu was cut off when Erza's hand reached over to squeeze Natsu's cheeks, effectively shutting him help. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's quite enough Natsu." Erza scolded.

 _"You really wanna know why we joined Lyon? All because our families were killed by Deliora, and we wanted to get revenge. He convinced us that if we helped him release the demon he would kill it. And it would be gone forever." Toby said sadly._

"There were simply doing what they believed to be right, so there's no need to criticize them for it. Let's go. Erza finally let go of Natsu, walking away.

"Wait, what are we gonna do to lift the curse!?" Natsu shouted.

"I have no idea." Erza simply replied.

"Oh...great. What about you Naruto?" Lucy turned over to her fellow blond. But, to her dismay, Naruto shrugged. She sighed.

Gray than turned back over to peer at his childhood friend. Uncomfortable with Gray looking at him, Lyon gave Gray an unfriendly glare.

"What are you looking at?" He snapped.

"I know you don't wanna hear it, but you really should join a guild. You might make new friends, meet new rivals and maybe even find a new dream to live for." Gray told.

Lyon scoffed, shrugging it off. "Whatever, just..get out of here."

Gray smirked.

* * *

Erza than walked over to Naruto, seeing how she noticed him glancing at her as they were hearing Ly. Like, she knew they were thinking exactly the same thing. Erza had no idea why, but ever since spending more and more time with Naruto, she's gained a connection to him. Slowly, he is taking down the wall he's built for himself.

Erza wanted to believe that eventually Naruto would finally open up slowly. He only needed time.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking right now?" She asked. "Are thinking that the villagers' true forms isn't really human, but they're actually demons." Naruto asked.

"And the real reason why the moon is purple is because of a shield caused by the moon drip, giving the moon a purple look." Erza continued.

"And that the villagers must've lost their memories as well?" Naruto finished. He smirked and looked over to Erza who grinned smugly at him.

He was thinking exactly the same thing as she was. "So is there a plan?" Naruto asked. "I was hoping you'd have one. No worries, I got it." Erza assured. Naruto nodded.

* * *

"That's weird, where is everybody?" Happy wondered.

"You sure they came here?" Natsu asked in doubt.

"Yeah, this is their camp! I wonder where they could've gone." Lucy said.

"Hello!" Happy called out, attempting to call out to any stranding villagers.

Naruto's lit up in hope. _'Could the villagers have gone back to the village. Did she really restore the village?'_

"You finally made it back! There's something you need to see. Please, follow me to the village." A villager cried in joy as he came running in.

* * *

The villagers rejoiced in happiness, glad to see their precious village restored and back to normal.

Naruto smirked, _'She really did it.'_

"Whoa! Are you kidding me!?" Lucy gaped in shock.

"Yesterday it was a total mess, but now it looks perfect!" Happy noticed.

"What's going here? The village is back to normal, it's like it went back in time!" Natsu shouted in baffle as he banged his fist against a village hut, still in doubt.

Lucy deadpanned, "Now that it's fixed, you probably shouldn't touch anything. K Natsu?"

Natsu didn't that line very well, he turned over to Lucy in irritation. "Are you saying I destroy everything I touch!?

"Well, kinda." Lucy simply replied.

"Wait, back in time?" Natsu perked. He put a hand under his chin, trying to figure out whether it was really Zalty that fixed the village.

"Was it him? Nah, it couldn't be. Unless he had a change of heart..." Natsu trailed off but turned over and walked over nonchalantly.

"Ahh who cares!" He blew off. "Not me!" Happy beamed.

"What are you talking about? Oh, I forgot about out stuff!" Lucy suddenly realized.

* * *

Again, Moka sat in front of Bobo's grave. Still unable to part himself away from it. Lucy saw and approached him slowly.

 _'Bobo's grave is back. I'm so glad, and I'm sure the chief must be relieved.'_ Lucy thought in relief.

"You and your wizard friends used magic to restore our village, didn't you?" Moka said, twisting his head around to look at the busty blond.

"Uuh, well sir...that's not-I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. However I must now, when are you wizards finally going to destroy the moon for!? WELL!?" He blurted. Lucy had no words for him.

"Destroying the moon is a simple task sir." Erza assured. Naruto came in beside her and nodded in agreement. "I agree with her."

"What the...did she just say that with a straight face? And am I going crazy or did Naruto just agree to her idea?" Gray said in awe.

"Aye, maybe they both gone crazy." Happy inquired.

"But before I do that, I need to ask you all a few questions. Would you assemble everyone for a meeting?" Erza requested.

* * *

"Let me make sure I have my facts straight, the first time the villagers took on these demonic forms was when the moon began to turn purple, is that correct?" Erza said.

"Yes, during the day we're fine. But when the moon comes out, we transform into what we see now." Moka responded.

"And the moon first turned purple three years ago." Erza continued.

"Wow, has it really been that long?" Villager 1 asked in shock. "Yeah." Another replied.

"We've learned that the moon drip ceremony on this island every night for the last three years. And each night it produced a light so brilliant you couldn't possibly have missed it."Erza confirmed.

"Hey Erza watch out!" Naruto shouted in warning, quickly rushing over, just in time to catch Erza's wrist, preventing her from falling.

"Whoa...even Lucy's pitfall trap got Erza! If it wasn't for Naruto, she would've fallen!" Happy said. Natsu and Gray only nodded.

With ease, Naruto pulled Erza up and with the help of him, she slowly hoisted herself up from the pit.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, looking into her eyes with big blue eyes. Erza's face dropped hints of a light shaded blush.

"Y-yes. Thank you Naruto." Erza replied, slowly walking away from Naruto.

"So anyway, back to the subject. Didn't you all wonder where the light was coming from?" Erza resumed.

"I don't understand, why won't anyone investigate?" Erza asked.

The villagers began murmuring to each other, sweat drops appeared on their faces.

"Well, we would've looked into it, but according to village lore, our people must never go near that temple." Moka answered with a tremble.

"But who cares about village lore when your own people are dying? You obviously knew there was a problem because you contacted the magic guilds!" Lucy said.

There was a long silence, Erza gazed at the villagers and back to Naruto. He only glanced at her, encouraging her to keep pressing for the truth. Assuming that was his message, Erza continued on.

"Why don't you tell us what's really going?" Erza demanded.

"To be honest, we don't even know that ourselves. Allow me to explain. We've tried to investigate the light many times. We'd take up weapons we never had to use. I trimmed and styled my sideburns, and than we ventured into the jungle towards the temple. But we could never get near it! We'd get close enough that we could see it through the trees, and suddenly, we'd find ourselves back at the village gates." Moka explained.

Lucy gave a look of concern, "But, how's that possible? It doesn't make sense!"

"We got into the temple without problem at all. How weird." Natsu said in suspicion.

Naruto furrowed his brows, _'I don't think the villagers are what they proclaim to be.'_

"We didn't say anything to you because we were worried you wouldn't believe us." Villager 1 reasoned.

"We're telling you the truth! We've tried to go back to the temple many times." Villager 2 said.

"But not a single villager was able to get inside!" Villager 3 said in fright.

Erza nodded, finally fully understanding the real problem, she looked over to Naruto, who also seemed to have solved the puzzle.

"I get it now. You do too, don't you Naruto?" She called out. Naruto nodded his head.

Lucy, Gray and Natsu gazed in utter puzzlement.

From afar, Zalty chuckled. "Impressive Titania, Naruto Uzumaki. I should've known it wouldn't have taken you long to figure it out. Tch, that damned Naruto."

Erza began transforming her armor, walking away. "Natsu, Naruto, come with me. I need your help to destroy the moon."

Naruto smirked and Natsu chuckled in triumphant and excitement.

All while Lucy, Gray and Happy gaped in complete utter shock.

Snazzycake101-Hey guys! So...I lowkey procrastinated on my homework to work on this for you guys. I haven't updated in a while, so, this extra long chapter is the reward for you guys' support and patience! I hope you enjoyed it Also, yes bringing Ur back was cool, I honestly wouldn't know how to fit her into the story so I just sent her away. I'll bring her in occasionally though, so don't fret. Erza and Naruto got moments! yayyy! I hope you enjoyed, thank you guys for the support, love and patience! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

and last but not least...

SEE YA LATER YA MOTHERFUCKERS!


	11. Chapter 9

"Natsu, Naruto, we're going to destroy the moon." Erza said very straight forwardly.

"Really!?" Natsu shouted in utter excitement. Naruto chuckled.

However, Lucy, Gray and Happy only gaped in shock as their bodies shriveled, trembling.

"It's the only way we can change the villagers back to their human forms." Erza said.

The villagers cheered in happiness. "They're really gonna do it! And we get to watch it happen!" A villager beamed.

"Right, and we're finally gonna we human again!" Another exclaimed.

"Where do you think we should go? Do you think we should climb up to the temple? It's a lot higher from up there!" Natsu grinned playfully.

"We'll do it from here, the villagers can't go near the temple and they need to witness this." Erza affirmed. "I agree with her, in plus, I think I'm only here to assist you and Erza." Naruto bagged.

"I don't know what she's thinking, or what Naruto is thinking. I mean, there's no doubt she can do amazing things, and we still have yet to see Naruto's abilities, but even if so..." Gray said shakily.

"What do you think they're gonna do to it?" Lucy whimpered.

"This is exciting huh?" Happy said. "More like terrifying." Lucy countered.

"This is giant armor, it increases my strength and allows me to throw farther." Erza explained, holding her hand out, armor clashing as it happened.

A giant spear appeared and she gripped it with her gloved hands. "And this, is the De-Malevo-Lance, it repels darkness." Naruto observed, knowing exactly what her plan was.

"Whoa! I see what you're planning now! You're gonna use that spear to knock the moon out of the sky!" Natsu jittered with wide, curious eyes.

 _'Give me a break, that's never gonna work...'_ All Gray, Lucy and Happy thought simultaneously.

"That's right, but I'm afraid I'm gonna need more strength than this armor can give me, so Natsu, I'm gonna need to use your fire power as a boost, Naruto, use any means necessary to assist Natsu in it. Got it?" Erza asserted.

Naruto nodded tightly.

"Whenever I throw the spear, I want you guys to hit the back of it with you powers. Now, we're gonna have to time our attack. But I think you should give me just enough power to do the job." Erza added on.

"Sounds like a killer plan to me!" Natsu grinned. Naruto smirked, "I can't wait to destroy the moon."

Erza knew Naruto had already figured out her plan, he is such a genius. She smirked at him and nodded, "Then let's do it."

Gray, Happy and Lucy looked, still very, very doubtful. "They don't think they're really gonna pull this off do they?" Gray sighed. "Well I think they've totally gone off the deep end this time." Lucy shook her head.

* * *

The villagers watched as Erza, Naruto and Natsu stood on top of a tower, gazing up at the moon. Preparing, to destroy the moon.

 _'Actually, they really don't need my help. Natsu's fire power should be enough boost for Erza's spear. But since she wants my help, I guess I can concentrate a little amount of chakra into my hand and create more accelerating boost for her spear.'_ Naruto thought out carefully.

Erza then stood back, extending her elbow back as she aimed her spear straight at the moon. A magic circle surfaced. "Now!" She hollered.

Naruto looked over to Natsu and smirked, "You ready Natsu?"

Natsu grinned widely, "Hell yes."

Together, the boys charged with Natsu fist already lit up in flames and Naruto with his readied fist with gathered chakra. They simultaneously slammed their fists and palms against Erza's spear as she released it from her hands. It was more than enough to give the spear an amazing accelerating boost.

It was so powerful, they caused a huge explosion on the spot as Lucy and Gray could only gape even more.

"What're do they thinking!?" Lucy cried. "They did it!" Happy cheered. "This...is bad..." Gray murmured as the three watched the spear shoot up into the sky along with the rest of the villagers and Moka.

"Almost there!" Erza narrowed her eyes. Naruto smirked, _'It'll work, Natsu's fire power was enough already.'_

Natsu jumped in excitement and thrill as the spear finally nears the moon and strikes. Causing a little crack to form.

"NO WAY!" Lucy and Gray hollered.

However, as the moon seemed to shatter into the pieces. A layer of membrane-like material shattered instead, finally taking the purple appearance away from the moon.

This however, only caused great commotion among the group as villagers chattered and murmured.

Lucy's eyes widened as realization struck her with tons of bricks. Gray appeared to have finally grasped the concept.

While Naruto and Erza smirked at each other in triumphant. "Good job Erza." He complimented. "Thank you Naruto."

Lucy help out her hands, attempting to feel or get a graze at the pieces shattering. "It wasn't the moon that shattered, it was...the sky!"

"What the heck is going on!?" Natsu questioned. Naruto chuckled and looked over to Erza to allow her to explain the current situation.

"A noxious membrane was covering the island as a result of the spell." Erza revealed. However, Natsu still seemed quite confused.

"The moon drip released evil energy in the form of a gas, then it crystallized and formed an invisible shell around the island." Erza added.

"And thus, giving the moon a eerie purple appearance" Naruto finished off. He formed a theory after Lyon gave the group a lot more insight about the situation, though he was still unsure of it. So, he remained silent and simply went with whatever Erza was planning.

At long last, the villagers began glowing, as a sign of finally reverting back to normal once and for all. "Now that the shell has been broken, everything will to how it was three years ago." Erza affirmed as she smiled.

However, despite what Erza said, the villagers still remain demons. Putting them in confusion and panic.

"What's wrong!? They're not transforming!" Gray panicked. "Oh no..." Happy whimpered.

"That's because this is their true forms. The moon drip never had any effect on their appearance." Erza began. "But it did with their memories." Naruto added.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"They think they're humans who have transformed into demons. But it's the other way around." Erza replied.

"Wait...so you're saying...they're really..." Lucy didn't bother to finish that question or sentence. Gray stepped back a bit nervously.

"Yep you got it." Erza responded calmly. Lucy and Gray jumped in shock.

"The villagers have always been demons." Erza added. Natsu nearly gagged, eyes almost out of his socket. Lucy cried, stumbling to the ground as she attempted to take the unlikely news.

"Hey is that true!?" Gray shouted in denial. "Well yeah...maybe. My memory is a bit hazy. We'll looked pretty human when you'll met us didn't?" A villager said in questioning.

"Yes, that's because you all possess the ability to transform into humans." Erza cleared up.

"False memory can lead you believe in false things. There, they lead you to believe that you're temporary states were actually your true forms." Naruto continued.

"But in reality, you were demons who had fallen victim to the moon drip's side effects." Erza finished.

Lucy perked in curiosity, "Hold on, how come Lyon and the others weren't affected?"

"I assume it's because they're human. As far as I can tell, demons were the only ones susceptible to the memory loss. Both me and Naruto realized the real problem as soon as the villagers told me they were unable to go to the temple. Although, Naruto had already formed a theory on it, he just didn't tell us because he wasn't sure if it was truly right. The moon light collected there was sacred, therefore creatures of darkness couldn't go near it." Erza let in.

"You're quite the detective, I knew I could trust you and your friends." A familiar voice came as footsteps neared them.

Lucy and Gray turned, only to pale when they see who it is.

"Thanks wizards, I owe you one. Oh wait, in the case of Naruto...and shinobi." Bobo said.

Lucy and Happy huddled in terror, "GHOTST~!"

"You're the guy from the boat!" Gray pointed. Natsu gasped.

Moka struggled to breathe as a two syllable word croaked out of his mouth. "Bobo..."

"But I thought you were...!" A villager began.

"A stab in the chest can hurt pretty bad, but you gotta do more than that to kill a demon." Bobo cackled.

"But on the boat...you just disappeared into thin air!" Gray stumbled.

Bobo then whooshed out of sight, frightening the three furthermore. Bobo floated in the sky with his own pair of bat-like wings.

"I really hope you kids can forgive me for not telling you the truth sooner." Bobo said apologetically.

"He can fly!?" Gray trembled.

"I was the only one who didn't have a memory loss. I had to leave because everyone went nuts! I knew I was a demon but suddenly, everybody thought they were cursed humans!" Bobo cackled again.

Moka looked up at him, eyes eventually forming tears. "B-Bobo..." He then sprouted his own pair of wings and flew towards Bobo in pure joy. Embracing him tearfully.

"I'm glad you finally snapped out of it pops!" Bobo smiled, wrapping arms around his father's thin frame.

The villagers, who seem to have finally regained their loss memory, looked at each other before smiling, sprouting out wings to join the emotional reunion and cheered.

The Fairy Tail team looked on in relief and happiness for the villagers. "Yup, they're definitely demons." Erza added in playfully.

Naruto's face warmed, _'Speaking of demons, how are you guys doing? Sorry if I haven't been speaking with any of you lately.'_

 _Kurama chuckled, 'It really great to see you back in action again kit.'_

 _'Yeah, it fits you better. It's not like you to stay inactive for such a long time.' Gyuuki said._

 _'I can't believe you were missing out on so much! This world is so different, and I can tell it has more to offer. Especially with this guild!" Matatabi joined in._

 _Shukaku nodded in agreement, 'The Rikudo Sennin gave you a second chance, don't waste it. Start anew in this world, make new friends. Keep your old friend in your heart, this world may need you Naruto. Seek peace once again. Be the Naruto everyone loves and admires.'_

Naruto chuckled, _'Whatever you say guys.'_

He was brought back into reality when Natsu added on to Erza's quote.

"I don't know, if you look at their faces, they kinda look...more like angels to me." Natsu said. The team including Naruto had nothing but large wide grins on their faces as they continued to watch the villagers as they rejoiced in pure utter joy.

"Let's have a feast tonight to celebrate! It will be a demon party!" Moka cheered.

"I don't know if I'm rowdy enough to party with demons!" Lucy said sheepishly. "Me either." Happy said.

* * *

It certainly was a feast, plates and plates of food on the tables. With villagers munching and chatting in delight.

Despite the monstrous amounts of food laid out on the table, Natsu decides to replenish his strength by consuming fire.

While Gray isolated himself into a quite little area, enjoying and sipping his soup contently.

"How are you doing? You're sure looking a lot better!" A female demon villager approached.

Gray looked puzzled. "Do I know you?"

"Maybe this will help." She said, reverting herself to her human form. Stirring up memories as Gray finally remembered who she was.

"I remember you!" He said.

The girl smiled. "I look a lot different huh?"

"Yeah..." Gray uttered.

Another bent down beside him, face flushed and eyes batting fiercely. "Just so you know, every girl in this village has fallen for you because we think you're the coolest guy ever!" She exclaimed.

And another approached and bet down on the other side beside Gray. Her hands clutched together, eyes also batting fiercely.

"Yeah, she's right. We think you're super awesome Gray!" She gushed.

"But you think we're cuter in our human forms, don't you?" A third girl demanded.

Gray was overtaken by the girls and struggled to get words out of his mouth. "N-no, that's not necessarily true...I think you ladies look fine the way you are..." He managed to get out.

To his relief and shock, wooed and fell over in thrill.

"You've gotta be the sweetest guy I've ever met!" The first girl jested. "You know just what to say to a girl!" The second added. "Let's do the demon wiggle-waggle dance!" The third giggled.

And so the three took Gray and dragged him away as Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

"It looks like someone's getting a lot of attention from the ladies!" Lucy cooed. Naruto chuckled.

"He''ll scare em off sooner or later." Happy said.

"Well I have to admit I was wrong about humans." Moka said suddenly, catching the attention of the Fairy Tail team and Naruto.

"All of these years we've chosen to hide from the outside world, we were so afraid that others would judge us by our appearance." Moka said.

Erza smiled, _'It reminds me of Naruto, he remained hidden from this world for one year. Never knowing of what was going on outside of that forest. I remember it took me a good two days to finally find him before a day later managing to talk to him. Except, we don't know of the reasons why Naruto chose to remain hidden.'_

"You know that curse? That was just a rumor we spread so no one would come to the island and bother us!" Bobo joined in.

"Well it worked, because the sailors at the harbor were terrified. Nobody wanted to come here." Lucy said.

"I know, and it's a shame. But after meeting you, we've changed our minds. You've restored our faith in humans and now we're not afraid. We ready to go out and befriend people from other lands." Moka said in confidence.

"That's good! Friendship is a beautiful thing! It's an emotional bond that transcends one's physical appearance." Erza smiled warmly.

Naruto, Lucy, Happy, Bobo and Moka grinned with equal warmth.

Naruto smiled, _'The tailed beasts are right, I really have been missing out.'_

Erza noticed it, who couldn't but also smile in happiness. _'I hope you join Fairy Tail Naruto...'_

* * *

From atop a cliff, Toby, Yuka and Sherry watched from a distance.

Toby groaned, "Are you really gonna go down there?"

"I really don't have a choice, it'd be wrong to leave things the way they are now. You just stay here with Cold Emperor Lyon okay?" Yuka said. Toby only whimpered in response.

"We have to do this, it's all in the name of love." Sherry stated.

* * *

As footsteps approached, the villager's chatter and delight was slowly brought to silence and concern. Seeing as they are getting a visit from Sherry and Yuka. Which they all knew well were allies of Lyon the Cold Emperor.

The two stood and looked on sternly. While the villagers expressed their concern as they whispered and chattered.

Gray noticed and frowned. "What do we do?" A girl asked in fear.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Gray assured.

Erza looked over to Naruto, they both nodded at each other and stood up together. Deciding to confront Yuka and Sherry together.

Moka sat and silence and observed. Natsu stopped his fiery feast and turned his attention over to the unlikely guests.

As Erza opened her mouth, Naruto held up a hand and looked at her. As if telling her to allow him handle things for a change. Assuming that's what Naruto is trying to tell her, Erza nodded.

Naruto stepped away from the table and went over to confront their guests. Lucy looked on intently.

Yuka and Sherry tensed. Naruto remained calm, stood perfectly still with a calm expression and hands tucked comfortably inside the pockets of his pants.

"Hello, is there anything we can possibly help you with?" Naruto asked passively. Erza narrowed her eyes as she watched.

"Well, you Fairy Tailers are pretty tough. The Cold Emperor is so banged up he couldn't even make it down here. As for you, Naruto Uzumaki...you are...something else." Yuka said with a smug smile.

"That's why we've come to pay you a visit in his place." Sherry said in a deadly tone.

Immediately, Lucy stood up. "Wait a second, I thought we were cool! Didn't Lyon tell you guys what happened!?"

"Yes but that doesn't matter to us." Yuka replied. "We wanted to settle things ourselves." Sherry added.

Naruto frowned, immediately noticing something off. Natsu ran up, flames lit and ready. "Alright! Let's go!" he said in delight.

"Wait Natsu." Bobo stopped. Natsu and Naruto looked over.

"Thanks, but we can't keep relying on you. So let us fight them!" Bobo demanded.

"He's right, we've got these clowns." Another villager backed him up.

"If we wanna keep our village safe we've gotta fight to protect it." A third one joined in.

"Normally I would agree with you, gentlemen. But, I think it's best I handle this." Erza suggested.

Erza then walked up and stood beside Naruto. "We meet again Titania of Fairy Tail. You gave dear Angelica quite a beating earlier." Sherry taunted.

"You seem like a worthy opponent. Both you and Naruto Uzumaki." Yuka smirked.

But Naruto didn't really seem to agree with the current situation, as noticing something off and going on. He noticed that the two must have another motive. Things have already been settled, so there is absolutely no reason to start another fight. And the two don't seem genuine and real about their words.

"Watch out for that crazy chick Erza! She can control inanimate objects!" Lucy warned.

"And don't even bother trying to use your magic on old megabrows" Natsu chimed in.

Erza narrowed her eyes. "Is that so? In that case, I'll just do the old fashion way!"

And she charged at them, extending her elbow back, balling her hand in a fist. Ready to take them out with old fashion hand-to-hand combat.

But before she could do anything, Naruto charged along, but not to assist her. Instead to stop her. Naruto slipped in front, catching Erza by surprise as she is unable to halt herself. Tumbling over her feet, lucky her, Naruto easily caught her in his hands.

As her head was buried into Naruto's chest, Erza felt a slight hotness surface in her cheeks. She soon found herself blushing.

"Are you okay Erza? Sorry for taking you by surprise like that, I didn't mean to. But, something tells me that there are other ways to settle this other than violence. Trust me, I can handle this Erza." Naruto assured.

Erza quickly pushed herself away from Naruto, face flushed. She looked to see Naruto looking at her seriously, but with warm blue eyes.

Still unable to mutter any words, Erza nodded. With that, Naruto turned back to Yuka and Sherry.

Naruto's calm and collected face warmed up. He got closer to them and put a shoulder on both of them. "Come on you two, tell us the truth. What are you really here for?" He finally asked.

Sherry and Yuka looked at each other sighed. Lucy widened her eyes, "Wait...so you're not here to attack us?" She questioned.

"We doubt that this is gonna make up for all the trouble we've caused you. But we wanted to apologize in person." Yuka finally revealed.

"Oh so you guys came here to settle things in a good way!" Happy chirped.

"The Cold Emperor told us everything. Thanks to you we can finally let go of the pain Deliora caused us several years ago." Sherry said, hints of pain and sorrow in her voice.

"Wait..so you're victims of Deliora too?" Gray asked.

"When we were children, the monster ravaged our village. We watched it murder our friends and family." Yuka explained in sorrow.

"Cold Emperor had a plan to kill the demon once and for all. That's why we joined him." Sherry continued.

"You see, we wanted revenge. And we were so focused on getting it we never realized we were hurting innocent people." Yuka said.

"We were so blinded by our hatred that we acted no better than the demon itself. From now on on, we'll treat each other with respect and love~." Sherry finished.

"Alrighty then!" Natsu shouted, breaking the quite depressing atmosphere. Naruto burst into laughter and smirked.

Natsu came in from behind the two, slapping them on the shoulder as they looked behind them. "You guys should join us in the feast!"

"But we were enemies a second ago!" Yuka said unsure. "I don't think it's a good idea because I'm trying to watch my figure-Enough with the excuses! Live a little would ya!?" Natsu exclaimed, dragging them over to the table.

Naruto couldn't be keep laughing and laughing. Erza smiled along.

The two sat awkwardly at the tables as the village stared at the once unwelcomed guests. Naruto smirked. "Now it's looking more like a party!"

"Oh hell yes Naruto!" Natsu hollered.

Lucy, Gray and Erza looked on happily

* * *

From afar, Zalty sat on top of a three. Flashing his malevolent grin as a magical crystal ball floated beside him.

"Were you able to see all of that sir?" Zalty asked it.

"Yes..." A male voice came out.

"Why'd you restore the village?" He asked. Zalty immediately silenced, he didn't know if Siegrain, the man whom he was communicating with through the crystal ball already knew of Naruto's impossible existence in this world.

Not wanting let him know the real reason why he restored the village, which was pure instilling of fear by Naruto. Zalty simply gave Siegrain a thumbs up and smiled.

"Cause I'm nice!"

"Some would say too nice. You should leave before they find you. Those Fairy Tail wizards...they could pose a threat if they were to get in our way. Oh, and especially we have a new player in the game. And he is quite the powerful one...Naruto Uzumaki." Siegrain warned with a smirk. As if wanting the trouble.

Zalty chuckled, taking off his mask and reverting back to her true form. Ultear stood up in the tree, gripping the ball in her hands. "That's true..."

She furrowed her brows. _'That damned Naruto Uzumaki...'_

* * *

It was morning time already, but that didn't stop Natsu from stuffing more fire balls into his mouth. "Where did eyebrows and love girl go?" He asked.

"Like typical party guests, they stuffed their faces and took off." Happy replied.

Lucy was bent down, eyes wide and blinking. She titled her head, "I think it's gonna leave a scar."

Gray sighed, "Whatever, it doesn't matter to me."

"On your face!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"I don't mind having a few scars as long as I can see em. It's the ones you can see that sting." Gray said. Lucy giggled and winked at him, "Well aren't you the smooth talker~."

Natsu grunted, frowning at him. "So you get invisible scars?"

"Shut up Natsu! Every time I say something cool you gotta ruin it!" Gray snapped. Natsu sighed, "How was that cool?"

Naruto chuckled at the two boys. It takes him back, reminds him of the little petty fights and arguments he and his best friend/rival would used to have.

"What!? But you deserve it! Take it, please!" Moka begged.

* * *

"Thank you, but your gratitude is payment enough." Erza refused kindly.

"That's nice, but you should take the money!" Moka protested.

"I can't because your request was never officially accepted by the guild. It fell into the hands of foolish wizards trying to prove themselves." Erza said a little in irritation.

Moka chuckled, "Foolish as they may be, if it weren't for them we would've never been saved! What if I give you the money not as a thank you reward, but as a thank you gift. It's the least I can do after everything you've done for our village!"

Naruto smiled, _'This sure is interesting.'_

While Lucy, Natsu and Gray stared in hope.

"When you put it that way, you make it hard to say no." Erza said, seemingly giving in to Moka's offers.

The three behind perked up in excitement. "She's really gonna take it!" Gray said in delight. "We're rich!" Lucy chirped.

"I'm sorry, accepting you gift would be contrary to our guild's rules. However, we'd be happy to take the gate key you offered along with it." Erza suggested.

Natsu and Gray gaped. "THE GATE KEY!?"

"COME TO MAMA!" Lucy hollered. Naruto burst into laughter.

"Well, at least let me take you back to Hargeon." Bobo insisted.

"Thank you, I'd very much appreciate that. We lent our boat to a certain woman who needed a boat to take her back home." Erza agreed.

But of course everyone in the Fairy Tail team including Naruto knew that certain woman was Ur.

Bobo smiled. "Awesome."

* * *

As Bobo pulled up a boat, Naruto and the team got on. The boat was barely big enough for them. The village followed along to bid goodbye to their heroes.

Naruto was the last to step on to the boat. But knowing that the boat wouldn't be able to hold the whole team, him and Bobo, he decided to use his ninja abilities to walk on water.

"Oh no, there isn't enough room!" Lucy said in concern. "Oh, do you want me to pull up a larger boat? It certainly wouldn't be problem." Bobo offered.

Naruto shook his head, "It's fine, I have an idea."

Everyone titled their heads. "What idea?" Moka asked.

Naruto smirked, "Simple!"

With that, Naruto stepped into the water. Unlike everyone else who's foot would've been engulfed by the water, he simply stepped on top of the water.

Completely shocking everyone to their core. "WHAAAA!?" The villagers exclaimed.

"No way! Don't tell me he's so so awesome he can even walk on water!?" Lucy shouted.

Even Natsu and Gray have already seen Naruto standing on top of water, they still were stunned by it. Erza couldn't open her mouth, she had never seen anyone stand or walk on water. She had never seen any magic that allowed a wizard to do so. _'I guess it's just an ability of ninjas. And since Naruto is a shinobi, he mostly likely is gonna be able to do it as well.'_

As they began setting off, the villagers waved them goodbye. "Goodbye! Be sure to visit someday!" Moka shouted.

Lucy stood up, unsteady at first but managed to wave back at them and smile warmly. "You betya! "

Eventually, they set off far into the sea. But the villagers continued to wave them off. Muttering sweet nothingness at them.

Naruto followed along, turning his back to them as his hand remained in the air and waving.

He smiled in satisfaction. _'That sure was a great first adventure in this new world.'_

From a distance, Lyon, Sherry, Toby and Yuka stood on the edge of a cilff. Watching their wizards sailing off from the island and back to their guild.

"You know, they weren't so bad." Yuka said.

Toby stood beside him, bawling his eyes out. "Guys I'm not crying, I just got something in my eye!"

"Yeah? You could've fooled me." Yuka teased.

Sherry looked over to Lyon in concern. "Are you okay Lyon? You never got the chance to say goodbye to your friend and give him your love~!"

Lyon smiled calmly, "It's fine. You two were in a guild once...what's it like?" He asked as he gazed at the sky in serene.

* * *

"It's quite a shame that Deliora didn't work out." Ultear noted.

"Yes, it is unfortunate. But we had no way of knowing that the demon was already dead. I thought that acquiring Deliora would bring me one step closer to my dream." Siegrain said.

"Forgive me Siegrain, I had no idea that wench's magic was so powerful." Ultear said venomously.

"You shouldn't speak about your mother that way. Don't cause Ur to shed another tear, she was a magnificent wizard who was greatly admired. In fact I think, if she were still alive today she would be counted among the Ten Wizard Saints." Siegrain proclaimed.

"You give her far too much credit, my mother loved her magic and nothing else. It's not wonder my father abandoned the wretch." Ultear spat.

"They say the greater the loss a person suffers, the stronger it must become to triumphant over it." Siegrain replied calmly.

"I highly doubt my mother thought I was a great loss." Ultear scoffed.

"You never know, what if she took those students...to fill the void you left behind?" Siegrain said, before a cold finger abruptly lay on his lips which effectively silenced him.

"Could we please change the subject, I think it's time for us to move on to the next stage." Ultear hushed.

"Ultear your forehead! What happened?" Siegrain suddenly asked, noticing the little bulge in her forehead.

Ultear widened her eyes before screaming in horror. "That damned Naruto Uzumaki! He headbutted me so damn hard!"

Siegrain laughed, "That certainly is a delayed reaction!"

"So...Naruto Uzumaki you said...is he what the legends describes him to be? How powerful is he?" Siegrain asked a little more seriously.

"He was very powerful, and I'm assuming we haven't seen him in full power yet. He easily knocked me unconscious with a simple headbutt." Ultear answered as she clutched her forehead.

"Interesting, how he is here is beyond our knowledge. But, that certainly makes things a lot more fun." Siegrain smirked evilly.

* * *

"We're home!" Natsu cheered. "Aye sir!" Happy chirped.

"I'm bummed, all that time and hard work for some lousy gate key." Gray said depressingly. Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, and that S-class reward was big time money!" Happy added.

"Well I'm sorry but it wasn't an official job. Just be glad you got something." Erza said.

"She's gotta point! Now quite your complaining!" Lucy said.

"That's pretty easy for you to say, you _got_ a reward! Can we sell it!?" Happy asked.

"How could you even suggest that Happy!? You guys just don't get it! They're hard to come by, sure there are lots of silver gate keys but there only twelve zodiacs. And I'm lucky enough to have five!" Lucy said delightfully.

"It's too bad there all crazy!" Natsu teased. Naruto laughed.

"You had better watch your mouth you punk! Me and my celestial spirits are gonna be stronger than you someday!" Lucy warned.

"So, which one of the zodiac keys did you end up getting?" Gray asked. Naruto wanted to know too, there are quite a lot of things different about this world.

"It's Sagittarius the Centaur! " Lucy smiled.

"It's a horseman!?" Gray jumped.

"Well yeah..." Lucy replied.

"You're all so carefree, it's almost as if you forgot we face punishment in the guild." Erza interrupted, breaking the happy atmosphere. Naruto completely forgot about punishment too.

"But why?" Natsu asked frantically as the three jumped in Naruto and Erza's faces.

"Everything worked in the end! Can't we just forget about the whole punishment thing!?" Lucy said.

"You're right everything worked out, but only because me and Naruto came here to finish the job none of you are qualified to do. Stealing an S-class quest is a serious offense!" Erza affirmed.

Naruto sighed, he would've just let it go. He demanded for dangerous missions back in the Leaf Village as well.

"We said we're sorry!" Lucy whined.

Erza sighed, looking over to Naruto, hoping he would have an answer. But Naruto only gave Erza a shrug.

"As long as you promise never to do it again, then I don't think you need to be penalized by the guild. However unfortunately I don't have a say on that, your fate is in master Makarov's hands. So I'm sure you'll face punishment." Erza said bluntly.

Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Happy's faces held terror. Naruto sighed, _'oh boy.'_

"Now I'm scared! You think he's gonna make us do that...!?" Happy trembled.

The group silenced before Gray bent over in terror, "JUST KILL ME NOW! I DON'T THINK I CAN LIVE THROUGH THAT AGAIN!"

"You guys are freaking me out!" Lucy cried.

"Don't let him scare ya! I'll talk the old man out of punishing us! That guy loves me!" Natsu assured.

"I don't know if you should do the talking..." Lucy said in doubt.

"Natsu...you can't talk your way out of this one...good luck with that..." Erza chuckled malevolently.

Natsu's face dripped with sweat, frightening her to the core. Even Natsu is scared.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh, yes it was so wrong to, but it was so funny.

"NO SAVE MEEEEE!" Natsu shouted as Erza dragged him along.

Lucy turned over to the Gray, who was still huddled up in trembles.

Unable to hold it in, she hollered. "WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WAS "THAT" IS? I TOTALLY FREAKING OUUUUTTTT!"

Naruto shook his head, "You shouldn't have taken the quest..."

Snazzycake101- Yo! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I might make the next two chapters about Naruto and the guild so stay tuned! You guys can give me suggestions!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

and now...*drum roll*

SEE YA LATER YA MOTHER FUCKERS! XDXDXDXD ;)


	12. Chapter 10

A load of questions flowed through Erza's head as she eyed Naruto while he walked leisurely with his hands tucked comfortably in his pockets.

So many questions and so many desired answers to them.

Erza trailed behind Naruto as the rest of the group lead them in front. On their way back to the guild.

Erza felt that she and Naruto already have a connection, but Naruto because of how closed off he is, still felt very distant to her. And she hoped to fix that.

She took in a deep breath, finally gathering the encouragement to pick up her pace, go up to Naruto and ask him a question that still has never left her mind.

"Naruto." She called. Catching the attention of Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy as they turned around to look at the two powerful warriors.

Naruto stopped walking and looked at her intently.

"Now that you've gone on your very first adventure in this world, what are you going to do? Will you...join our guild? Will you join Fairy Tail?" Erza asked.

Naruto stayed silent, he actually just pondering about it as he walked. He was still shaky about it, but he knew it would be good for him to join a guild and make new friends and learn more about this world.

"Well..." Naruto began. Erza looked at him, anticipating for the answer. She also braced for him to say no. But to her surprise...

"I don't see why not." Naruto finally said. Everyone paused and looked at Naruto with wide, surprised but ultimately excited and happy eyes.

"Really Naruto!? You really mean it!?" Natsu jumped. Naruto smirked and nodded.

Erza let out a heavy breath, although she was not expecting this response from Naruto she was utterly happy that he will be joining Fairy Tail.

Naruto noticed Erza's little breath of relief and chuckled. "I'm happy to hear that you will be joining us Naruto." She smiled.

"It will only do me good and no harm, I know that I cannot just remain isolated forever in this world. I wanna know and learn more about this interesting world of yours. And I believe the best way to do that is to start by joining a guild. And since I've already been introduced and more then acquainted with ya'll, I've decided to join the Fairy Tail Guild." Naruto smiled.

Lucy's eyes lit up with excitement. _'Wow! This is so cool!'_

Erza cannot help but beam with utter excitement. "So Naruto, what's your plan gonna be?" She asked.

"Well first, I'll officially become a member of Fairy Tail. And to be honest, I have no idea what to do after. Perhaps I'll go on a mission. I'm presuming that I'm gonna need some way to sustain and support myself. And to do that I'll need money, and seeing how your little S-class mission was suppose to come with a fat reward of money, I'm assuming for a wizard to make money they must go on missions. Correct me if I'm wrong." Naruto said.

"Wow, that is very true. That is amazing, you were able to deduce that much already? That is too cool." Gray smirked.

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, "I merely just observed. Nothing too impressive."

Natsu was absolutely astonished by this legendary figure. And speaking of, the group did not notice the continuous stares of the townspeople, who's faces had gone completely blank.

They all whispered and murmured over to their friends. It was like the people of the town had just witnessed Kurama and the other tailed beasts battle to ten tails to death.

Either they were going mad or they really are seeing Naruto Uzumaki wander through the streets with a few member of the Fairy Tail guild.

Natsu and Lucy looked at Naruto with absolute admiration. Erza smiled at him, each and every second she is allowed another sneak peek through the crack of the wall Naruto's built around himself.

* * *

Eventually, the team made it back to the guildhall. Natsu chuckled a little before kick opening the guild doors with a big cheeky grin.

"GUESS WHO'S BACK!" he hollered excitingly. The whole team flooded into the guildhall with big grins with Naruto standing behind them casually.

Makarov let out a sigh of relief but also with frustration.

"You guys are finally back! We were all worrying about ya'll?" Mira smiled.

"Don't worry Mira, we're fine." Erza assured.

"So what happened? Did you guys finish the job?" Cana asked with a drunken voice as always.

"Yeah, we have Naruto to thank for that. If it weren't for him, I would've just taken these fools and head straight back to the guild. But, he insisted we finish the job. And I'm glad we finished it." Erza said warmly.

"And speaking of, is he here? Or did he part ways with you guys after finishing the job?" Makarov asked curiously.

Gray smirked, he pointed his thumb back over to Naruto. "He's back here, trying to be coy and all but he's here."

Naruto finally stepped, peaking his head through the team. "Sup."

The team finally scattered throughout into the guildhall, but they continued to eye Naruto. Smiling brightly at him.

Naruto began trailing over to the bar and took a seat in the stool, looking over to Mira with warm eyes. "I'd like to officially become a member of this guild."

The guild dropped in silence. Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy smirked.

"WHAAAA!"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle himself, "Yup, you heard me. I would like to join this guild. Might as well, seems like I'd fit in here, everyone here seems likable and fun. I'd enjoy my time here. So, go then, make me a member of Fairy Tail."

Makarov grinned, "Well, you heard him. Mira, give him his Fairy Tail mark. Make it offical, Naruto Uzumaki the legendary shinobi joins the notorious Fairy Tail guild. I like the sound of that."

Mira giggled, "On it!" With that she went over and grabbed the stamp and came back over to the blonde shinobi.

"So, where would you like your mark to be, and what color?" Mira asked with a welcoming smile.

"Anywhere on my body?" Naruto said. "Anywhere you'd like!" She replied cheekily.

"So, it could be on my tongue, or my butt, or my nipple?" Naruto went on, laughing in the end.

Mira couldn't help but laugh along, the other guild members laughed as well. They all were so very, very intrigued by Naruto.

"Those sure are very interesting spots to place your mark, but if that's what you really desire then so be it!" Mira burst out.

Erza looked over in adoration, _'You can be quite the charming, funny one. You amaze me each and every second._ ' Again, she felt a slight burning sensation in her cheeks.

"I'm joking, on my back will be fine, orange." Naruto finally said, calming down.

"Yes sir!" Mira giggled. With that, Naruto reached over to grab the Kusanagi and swung it over his back and setting it carefully leaning on the counter wall and turned around so his back was faced towards Mira and he lifted up his two layered outfit, inadvertently exposing his scar covered back.

Mira gasped in horror but marveled as well. _'Just, what in the world happened to him? These scars look so awful!'_ She thought in horror.

"Top left please." Naruto said, finally snapping her back into reality.

Mira jumped a little but nodded a but frantically. "Okay." She lifted her arm up to Naruto's left shoulder blade, quickly noticing the little patch of scars that in that area. She didn't even to begin what this warrior has been through. Gently, even though she knew that it couldn't hurt, paranoid, she pressed the stamp onto his shoulder ever so lightly before taking it off.

Revealing a brilliant colored orange colored Fairy Tail mark on his left shoulder blade.

"Thanks." Naruto said, lifting his kimono shirts back down and turning back over to smile at Mira. Only to see Mira's horrified face.

"What's wrong Miss? You look like you just saw a ghost! By the way, what was your name again?" Naruto asked in concern.

Bringing the guildmates' attention to the pair sitting over at the bar. Including Erza, she lifted a brow in curiosity. _'What's wrong?'_

"The name was Mira. Naruto..."She stopped, unable to hold back a tear.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

"Y-you're back, it's..it's covered in horrendous scars! " Mira uttered. All of the guild members widened their eyes.

"Oh, those. Oops, that wasn't meant to happen. They're nothing you need to fuss about. Some were recent, some were a while ago. But, nothing to worry about." Naruto assured.

"Oh and I just noticed that my sage coat is gone. Oh that's right, I gave it to Ur. Tch, silly me." Naruto chuckled. Only to find Mira and the rest of the guild still eyeing Naruto worryingly.

He sighed, "They were just scars I got from the battles I had back in the Elemental Nations. It's really not that big of a deal, I completely forgot they were even there. I've gotten enough to not notice them. I guess the physical scars don't really get the attention needed when you're already in an emotionally scarring situation."

Gray frowned, _'Goodness, what the hell has this guy been through.'_

Natsu only remained silent. _'Whatever Naruto went through, it sure as hell ain't good.'_

"But anyways, let's the change the subject. I'd feel horrible with the ruining the mood with my depressing stories. Ha." Naruto grinned, simply brushing everything away.

Mira finally complied and sighed. "Alright."

Erza didn't stop taking her eyes off of Naruto. _'When are you gonna start opening up? This wall you've built for yourself, everytime I think there's a slight opening, it seals back up immediately.'_

Makarov also studied Naruto for a  
bit, _'Hmm, interesting, mysterious._... _well Naruto...welcome to Fairy Tail.'_

* * *

Snazzycake101: Hey guys! Long time no see! At long last, here it is. Hope you enjoyed. So, maybe Naruto will go on a solo mission or something next chapter. Idk, I'll figure it out. Sorry for the absence, and thank you for your patience. Stay tuned!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM

SEE YA LATER YA MOTHERFUCKERS!


End file.
